


The Hunter and the Hunted

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sheep in the Big City (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: General Specific is visited by his son, Evan, and the General is eager to capture the two Hulk teens in the city to outshine his brother. He soon finds out that Henry and Alexandra are the Hulks and their safety is at risk, especially when Specific hires a new double agent to go after them for his selfish desires.





	1. Chapter 1

Down at the military base, General Specific was eating his lunch, peacefully. "Private Public, this is the best lasanga you've ever made." he then congratulated.

"Why, thank you, sir; it's my mother's recipe," Private Public smiled. "She always knew how to make the best lasagna ever."

"Well, you better get me the recipe," General Specific smirked. "Maybe Trixie would like it."

"I think Trixie would like it if you used your own recipes like when you tried to convince her that you invented pigs-in-a-blanket." Private Public said to him.

"Oh, that woman just nags me to death," General Specific huffed. "The other night, she made me do jumping jacks when I put the empty peanut butter jar back in the fridge."

"But that's what you love about her, sir," Private Public reminded him. "She's so rough and tough."

"Yeah, it's true... I do love her, and I feel like the luckiest man in the world when it comes to her!" General Specific beamed. "...Even if I can't capture that sheep."

One of the majors soon came in, saluting his general. "Sir, your son is here," he then reported. "Shall I bring him in or wait until you're done with your lunch?"

"I'll be along in a minute, Major Appliance." General Specific told him.

"Very good, sir, I'll let him know." Major Appliance nodded his head and went out.

"Evan's here, huh?" Private Public replied to his boss. "A little father/son time today?"

"Yes, maybe he'll be able to follow in my footsteps in capturing that sheep or that She-Hulk before my brother does!" General Specific replied. "He always gets in the way! Mom gave him a pet gerbil for his birthday, and what do I get? A rattlesnake!"

Private Public just blinked as his General began to relive his memories.

"Take it in, Private, life isn't all sunshine and butterflies." General Specific told him.

"Noted, sir." Private Public replied.

"Now tell me, you got any brothers and sisters?" General Specific then asked him.

"No, sir; I'm an only child." Private Public replied.

"Good, because brothers are a pain in the butt." General Specific nodded firmly.

"Yes, sir." Private Public replied.

General Specific and Private Public soon cleaned up and they came over to Major Appliance.

"All right, where is he?" General Specific asked the major. "Where's the boy?"

Out came a blonde-haired teenage boy with sunglasses, wearing a black shirt with a skull on it, camo pants, black army boots, and a brown jacket who the jumped down right in front of the General. "Right here, Dad."

General Specific saluted. The blonde boy saluted back.

"At ease, son," General Specific told him. "How long have you been here, Evan?"

"Long enough; I can camouflage myself," Evan replied. "While I was here, I scared a couple of the men. Always be on guard, right, Dad?"

"That's right, son," General Specific smiled proudly. "You're going to be a fine soldier."

"I'm counting on it!" Evan smirked. "I learned from the best."

"Major Know-It-All?" Private Public joked.

"Good one, Private." Evan laughed at his joke.

"Thank you, sir." Private Public replied.

"Hmph." General Specific narrowed his eyes.

"So... When can I start?" Evan asked, taking a look around. "Huh? What's this? A Sheep-Powered Ray Gun?"

"I believe your mother told you about that." General Specific said to his son.

"Yeah, but she told me that you would never capture him." Evan replied.

"Well, your mother is wrong on that," General Specific replied. "I will keep trying to get that sheep if it's the last thing I do."

"She told me you would say that too." Evan smirked a bit.

"Don't get smart, son, stay exactly as you are." General Specific replied.

Evan then looked at one of the machines in curiousity. "Hey, Dad, what's this?" he then asked.

"Ah, I see you're interested in my other project: Project Hulk." General Specific replied.

"Oh, yeah, Uncle Tolack told me about that," Evan said. "He's doing the same project too."

"WELL, I'M GOING TO DO IT BETTER!" General Specific ranted.

"If you say so," Evan said to him. "Uncle Tolack's pretty amazing."

"IN HIS DREAMS! HE'S NOT THAT AMAZING!" General Specific snapped before he then took a deep breath and smiled. "Son, how would you like to go Hulk hunting with your old man, and I can prove to you that I'm better than your Uncle Tolack."

"Oh, um, sure, Dad." Evan replied.

"Uh, are you sure it's wise to hunt after the Hulk, sir?" Private Public asked.

"Yes, Private Public! Once we capture him and the She-Hulk, we'll be famous!" General Specific replied with a laugh.

Evan and Private Public looked at each other in confusion.

"Dad, I have a question." Evan spoke up.

"Yes, son?" General Specific replied.

"How are we gonna find him?" Evan asked. "I mean, anyone in the city could be them."

"Yes, sir, how are you going to do that?" Private Public asked.

"No problem, I have a system." General Specific replied.

"Which means you had some of the other Majors look into video footage for you from The Mayor of Cartoon Network City so you could narrow down the search for yourself." Major Know-It-All said like a snob.

General Specific looked annoyed as he pulled the lever and a giant boot came out, kicking Major Know-It-All out of the room.

"Aaaaugh!" Major Know-It-All cried out in misfortune.

"Anyone ELSE have anything smart to say?" General Specific glared at his team.

The men looked at each other, shaking their heads. "No, sir."

"Good!" General Specific replied. "Now, let's take a look at that video footage of things that went down in the city last night."

One of the majors took out a video tape, putting it in the VCR and played it.

"...What's a VCR?" Evan asked.

"It's like a DVD Player, but... A square shape for a VHS." Private Public tried to explain.

"Oh, okay." Evan shrugged.

"Now, pay attention and watch, men." General Specific told his men.

The men nodded and sat down to observe the footage. They soon watched an evening in Cartoon Network City. There were many superheros who came out at night to stop any bad guys they came across.

"Oh, what is with this town and superheros?" General Specific rolled his eyes.

"I think they're cool, Dad." Evan replied.

"That's because you read comics in your room, son." General Specific told him.

"Is that a problem?" Evan shrugged innocently.

"Sir! I think I see someone!" Major Pain cried out.

"You did?!" General Specific replied. "Good work, Major Pain!"

The video soon paused.

"What? Where?" Evan asked. "I just see the park."

"Take a closer look, son." Major Pain replied.

Evan looked at the screen a little bit closer, but just shrugged. "I only see a couple of normal people."

"Press play, Major Pain." General Specific said.

Major Pain nodded and pressed play to continue the footage. Two people were seen walking through the park.

"Gosh, they must be out on a date." Major Embarrassment remarked.

General Specific glanced to him before looking back at the screen. The men were falling asleep, but woke up when their general was glaring at them. Not surprisingly, we are soon shown Henry and Alexandra.

"That movie could've been better," Henry said. "Sorry, Alex."

"Eh, it's okay, I'm just glad we got to have a night out together." Alexandra replied.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Henry offered.

"Okay." Alexandra blushed to that.

The two walked through the park to get back to Alexandra's home after their date.

"I heard Bugs might be opening up a diner sometime." Alexandra told Henry on the way home.

"Club Paradise and now a diner?" Henry replied. "He might as well own Cartoon Network City."

"I know, right?" Alexandra giggled.

Someone was watching them as they traveled through the city at night.

"Oh, the city is so beautiful at night..." Henry said. "This almost reminds me of that night we went on a cruise ship against The Phantom Sea Thief."

"Vacation?" Alexandra asked.

"We were preforming there." Henry smiled.

"I would love to hear you sing again." Alexandra said.

"Maybe the next time the sibs and I practice." Henry chuckled.

"I would like that." Alexandra nodded.

"Wow, Dad, this is really entertaining... NOT!" Evan remarked.

"You're right, son," General Specific replied. "Let's-"

They heard some screaming from the screen and they looked over to see Henry and Alexandra were being captured.

"Let go of us now!" Alexandra demanded.

"Shall I fast forward, sir?" Private Public suggested.

"Hmm... Give it a minute." General Specific replied.

"Yes, sir." Private Public replied.

"Got you!" Mandark laughed at the two. "Now you'll come back with me and Susan Test!"

"What's your damage?" Henry glared. "What makes you think we want anything to do with you?"

"Because of you, your girlfriend and your meddling siblings WHO HAD RUINED OUR PLANS!" Mandark glared back.

"Yeah... We're not going anywhere with you, Bulb Head." Alexandra huffed.

"That's what you think, my dear," Mandark smirked before he snapped his fingers and a couple of other gamma creatures then grabbed the two hostages. "Now you're trapped!" he then laughed at them.

"Okay, if that's how you wanna play it..." Alexandra glared.

Evan yawned at first, but soon saw the two teenagers transform out of anger.

"I told you guys! See? I told you!" General Specific told his men as they looked a bit shocked.

"Sir, may I do a spit take?" Private Public asked.

"You may." General Specific allowed.

Private Public then took a drink from his root beer and then did a spit take.

"Dad, can we watch more of it?" Evan asked.

"Sure, son." General Specific nodded.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" Mandark commanded as he looked at his two gamma creatures.

Mandark was soon met with a punch to the face. Henry and Alexandra glared out of anger and soon fought the two gamma creatures after they turned big and green, not surprisingly enough. The men were then eating popcorn, enjoying themselves.

"I better get out of here before they see me." Mandark told himself as he then was sneaking over to his rocket to head back to his lab.

Alexandra was about to go after Mandark.

"He'll be back, then we'll get him then." Henry told his girlfriend, holding her back.

Alexandra growled and nodded as General Specific paused the tape.

"Men, we have found our two Hulks," General Specific told his group. "That girl and the Japanese kid."

"Uh, sir, I do believe he's Chinese." Private Public replied.

"Same thing." General Specific replied.

"That's offensive, sir." Private Public told him.

"Pack up, boys, we're going Hulk Hunting!" General Specific commanded. "But first... We need to use the bathroom."

Ben Plotz, who was the narrator from Sheep in the Big City, was narrating for this adventure. "Oh, no! This is going to be bad for Henry and Alexandra!" he then cried out. "I hope that they will know what they'll be doing, but what will they do when they find out that General Specific, Evan, and his men are hunting them down?!"

Cindy walked by as Ben narrated and soon walked up to him as he ranted and raved.

"All these questions and more on-" Ben continued.

"...Who are you?" Cindy asked him, glancing at him strangely.

"Why, I'm the narrator!" Ben told her.

"This city has a narrator?" Cindy asked him.

"Yes, now do you mind, kid?" Ben replied.

Cindy looked at him like he was crazy.

"As I was saying... All these questions and more in The Adventures of Cartoon Network City!" Ben announced.

A caption soon appeared on the screen. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins.


	2. Chapter 2

It was soon the weekend, and Mike, June, and Dee Dee were going to a Comic Convention.

"Are you sure that you guys are going to be okay by yourselves?" Mike asked the others.

"Should be fine," Eddy said. "I got it all under control."

"Uh-huh..." Mike deadpanned. "Henry is in charge while I'm gone."

"Aw, man." Eddy groaned to that.

"Any more wisecracks?" Mike asked him. "'Aw, gee, Mike, why can't I be in charge? I'm responsible, you know I'd never hurt anyone or be irresponsible. Would I really do that? Duhhhh....'"

"She sounds just like you." Ed smiled to Eddy.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Besides, Sky is busy and Henry is older, and knows how to be a leader since he's always in charge of his siblings." Mike then said.

"When am I gonna be in charge?!" Eddy complained.

"When Spanky Ham finally earns his degree and decides to go back to college in flight school." Mike smirked.

Everyone laughed as Eddy pouted and folded his arms.

"Don't worry, Mike; I'll make sure that there's no trouble," Henry replied. "I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't," Mike said. "Now, this shouldn't take too long. I'll be calling in once in a while though to check on you guys."

"Sounds good." Henry nodded.

"And I'm proud of you for helping out Jo," Mike then said. "I'm glad that she's changed for us."

"It was nothing." Henry replied.

Jamie soon drove over in his car.

"There's our ride," Mike said. "See ya guys later."

"Bye, Dee Dee!" Ed called out. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Ed!" Dee Dee called back.

"I miss you already!" Ed called out.

"No, I miss YOU already!" Dee Dee called back to him.

Jo face-palmed, trying to calm down, but that did annoy her a bit. "You guys will see each other on Sunday afternoon."

"Sunday's a long time away!" Ed pouted.

"You'll live." Jo said, patting him on the head a bit.

Ed pulled her into a hug and cried.

"Uh... There, there?" Jo said, trying to soothe him.

"Sorry, Jo, it just happens whenever Dee Dee has to go away, but I think Dee Dee is managing a little bit better." Mike told the jockette.

"It's okay," Jo said. "Have fun, you guys."

Mike, June, and Dee Dee soon got into Jamie's car and he then drove off with them.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Jo asked the others.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Ed asked.

"Don't start that again, Ed," Eddy told him before smiling. "I got it. We make a new scam; we'll make an amusement park, I mean, everyone loves amusement parks!"

"Seems random, where'd you come up with that?" Henry asked.

"It pays to have a brain." Eddy smirked.

"Is that why YOU'RE failing Math?" Double D smirked back.

"Hey!" Eddy pouted.

Double D shrugged innocently.

"Well, good luck with that," Henry said. "I'll try to help out, but it might be dangerous for someone to build an amusement park without a license, this isn't Rollercaster Tycoon for the computer."

"Aw, come on, have my scams ever failed?" Eddy asked the others.

The others then gave him a look which said 'What do YOU think?'.

"What?" Eddy asked them.

"Seriously?! Asking that question?!" Trent replied. "Where have you been, man?!"

"Okay, okay, so my scams have failed a couple of times." Eddy shrugged.

"More like 98% of the time." Duncan retorted.

"Sorry, Eddy, but it's true." Henry said.

"This time, it won't fail," Eddy replied. "I can promise you that."

Everyone just looked at each other. 

"Sure, why the heck not?" Henry just shrugged.

"You won't regret it." Eddy grinned to them.

"I'm regretting it already." Alexandra replied.

"Well, since we'll be doing this, we'll need some supplies," Double D told the others. "I suggest we go to the hardware store."

"Good idea, we'll take the Chan Van since it'll be big enough to put the supplies in." Henry suggested.

"I call shotgun!" Duncan called out.

"Nope." Henry said.

"Hey! Be a pal!" Duncan pouted.

"Nah," Henry said. "You wanna ride up front, Alex?"

"I'm fine either way." Alexandra shrugged.

"And so, our heroes were going to the hardware store to buy supplies for The Eds' new scam, unaware that they were being watched by General Specific behind the bushes." Ben narrated.

Cindy and Maxwell glanced at him.

"I told you." Cindy told Maxwell.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about him too much," Maxwell told Cindy. "He does this a lot."

Cindy then shrugged as they stood in the background.

"You'll be mine soon, Hulk Teens..." General Specific grinned as he watched the Chan Van driving off, seeing Henry and Alexandra.

"Uh, sir, how are we going to follow them?" Private Public asked his boss. "If they see our helicopter, they will get suspicious."

"He has a point, Dad." Evan added.

"Will you just let me work?!" General Specific glared at them before putting a sticker on the helicopter. "I know what I'm doing!" 

The sticker soon said 'NOT SUSPICIOUS AIRCRAFT, DO NOT BE ALARMED' on it.

"Okay, now fly this helicopter!" General Specific commanded.

"Uh, Dad? You tossed the last pilot in the pit again." Evan reminded.

"Are you my team or a bunch of back-sassers?" General Specific complained.

"I'm piloting. I'm piloting." Evan replied as he soon started up the helicopter to fly after the Chan Van.

"That's a good boy." General Specific told his son. 

Evan glanced out the window as they followed after the Chan Van.

"Definitely get a Ferris Wheel so people can get a good view of the park." Henry told Eddy.

"That's just what I was thinking, totally original idea." Eddy grinned to him.

"We definitely need a couple of game stands and some food stands, but we'll have to keep Ed away from the food stands," Double D replied. "You know how he gets."

"That might be a problem with how he gets." Eddy nodded to Double D.

Ed stuck his head out the window with his tongue hanging out like a dog.

"Anything else?" Eddy asked.

"I dunno, how about a fortune telling booth?" Alexandra suggested.

"Good idea, Alexandra," Eddy replied. "Now, who wants to be a fortune teller?"

The others looked to each other.

"Come on now, don't be shy." Eddy told them.

"Why not Cindy?" Ed smiled.

"I think you should ask her first before you volunteer her." Justin said.

"He's right." Justine agreed.

"I know. I know." Eddy said.

"Whatcha gonna call this place, 'Ed World'?" Henry smirked playfully.

"Nope, Ed Land." Eddy told him.

"I hope that you'll give us half of the profit." Alexandra said.

"Um... Right... I was totally gonna do that." Eddy said.

They then arrived at the 2x4 Hardware Store, but the next thing they knew, they trying to find a good parking space.

"Dangnabbit, we can never find a good parking space after lunch." Eddy grumbled.

"This crossover series keeps adding more and more characters after every other adventure." Duncan grumbled.

"There's a space!" Ed pointed out.

Frankie was shown to be in the Foster's bus with Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco. She saw the parking space and narrowed her eyes.

"All right, guys, hold on tight!" Henry told the others.

Henry and Frankie narrowed their eyes at each other and they soon tried to make it to the parking space before the other would which was an intense, heart-pumping moment. But unfortunately, Peter and Lois stole their parking space and made the Foster's bus crash into their car and Frankie yelled at them. This made the others laugh, then they found themselves a good parking space.

"All right, let's go." Henry told the others.

Everyone soon came out of the Chan Van to go into the hardware store for amusement park supplies. Unknown to them, General Specific spotted them.

"There they are, men!" General Specific pointed out.

"Now what, sir?" Private Public asked.

"Act natural." General Specific said, putting on a fake mustache as a disguise. 

"Brilliant." Evan grumbled.

General Specific put on a baseball cap and his sunglasses on his son and put a fake beard on Private Public.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure this is gonna work." Evan deadpanned.

"Glad to see you're on my side, son." General Specific grinned, seeming unaware of his son's sarcasm.

They then went into the store to follow after Henry and Alexandra.

"This could be bad for Henry and Alexandra," Ben continued to narrate. "I hope that they don't find out!"

Numbuh 1 and Jonny were arguing over who would take Plank as the KND operative wanted it for his tree-house while the other boy wanted it since Plank was his best friend.

"They're at it again." Henry sighed.

"Should we stop them?" Alexandra asked.

"I really don't wanna get involved if Jonny 2x4 is concerned." Henry said to her.

"Good idea," Alexandra replied. "That kid really annoys me to death."

They then went back to work with the others to pick up supplies.

"This is gonna be the best scam ever!" Eddy beamed.

"Maybe not announce it as a scam in a public place so people end up not coming at all?" Justin suggested.

Duncan and Abby looked around, grinning as they were pickpocketing people's pockets.

"Look, I found a credit card." Abby beamed.

Henry sighed from that as he didn't like criminals, but he didn't do anything because it wouldn't change anything.

"This wallet has a 50 dollar bill in it." Abby smirked to her brother.

"I found a 100 dollar bill!" Duncan added.

"Score!" The Nelson siblings then high-fived each other.

"Hey!" Buck Tudrussel glared once he saw them. "Did you kids take my wallet?!"

"No?" Duncan and Abby obviously lied.

"Hmm... All right then, kids, carry on." Tudrussel replied as he walked off from them.

Abby and Duncan chuckled as they went back to work, but it wouldn't be that easy around certain people.

Trent took out two paint buckets, looking at them to see which shade of blue would be best for the amusement park. "Hmm... Dark blue or navy blue?" he muttered to himself. "I think navy blue would be cool."

General Specific, Evan, and Private Public then entered the store.

"All right, look for a girl with skunk hair and an Asian kid." General Specific commanded.

"You got it, Dad." Evan replied.

Trent looked around as he thought he heard something and looked at the paints. The trio then split up to look for Henry and Alexandra.

"Where does Eddy get these crazy ideas?" Alexandra mumbled to herself as she looked at some tools.

"It's Eddy, Alex," Henry replied. "He's always been like that since his brother taught him."

"Still though..." Alexandra said.

Evan came behind the shelf, peeking out from the empty spaces as he saw the two. "There they are."

"We will probably need lights too." Alexandra suggested.

"I think that the twins are getting those." Henry replied.

"I'm not sure what else to get," Alexandra said. "We got rides, possibly a fortune teller..."

"Concessions?" Henry suggested.

"Yeah, those too," Alexandra nodded. "Oh, I know! Music!"

"Maybe get a radio." Henry suggested.

Evan watched them and tried to hide when they looked over.

"Call me crazy, but I feel like we're not alone." Alexandra said to him.

"You're not crazy," Henry said. "I sense it too."

Evan soon went to pretend to be looking at color palettes as Henry and Alexandra took a look behind the shelf.

"Hmm..." Henry and Alexandra soon looked suspicious.

Evan didn't look back as he was whistling a tune. 

"Yeah, that wasn't suspicious at all." Alexandra said as she walked down the aisle with Henry.

"Let's try not to worry about it." Henry replied. 

"Easier said than done," Alexandra said. "Ah, I used to love Maroon 5 when I was younger."

"I've always liked The American Rejects," Henry said. "They are a pretty good band."

"I think some background music of all kinds will be good so no one complains about whatever songs we play." Alexandra suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea." Henry agreed.

Evan was then still spying on them when they weren't looking. Luckily for him, it seemed to work, as he seemed to be better at this than his father.

"Excuse me?" A worker called to Henry.

"Yes, sir?" Henry replied.

"Your brothers nearly destroyed my aisles." The worker told him.

"Erm... Brothers?" Henry asked out of confusion.

The worker pushed the Eds right in front of them.

Henry sighed. "Please excuse me."

The worker nodded to that.

"What are you guys up to now?" Henry asked the Eds. 

"Sorry, Henry, we tried to grab some hardwood, but Ed accidentally grabbed the bottom and pulled on it, knocking everything down." Double D informed.

"You should've asked for help." Henry told Ed.

"I didn't wanna bug you, and Eddy said it would be easier this way anyways." Ed pouted to him. 

"Eddy said that, huh?" Henry replied.

Eddy smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Henry sighed and face-palmed before looking to the worker. "I'm so sorry, how much for the damage?" he then asked. "I'll pay for it." 

"I'll let it slide this time, but keep an eye on your brothers next time." The worker told Henry.

"I'll be sure to." Henry replied.

The worker than went off to get back to work.

"You guys are gonna give me stress..." Henry sighed a bit. "How does Pop handle all of us? It was never this much trouble, I'm sure compared to the three of you." 

"I'm so sorry, Henry," Double D said. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"You should be more careful," Henry told them. "There's a time and a place for playing like that, and it's not here."

"Are we in trouble?" Eddy asked.

"No, but please, don't do that again." Henry said. 

"You're gonna make a wonderful father someday." Alexandra smiled to her boyfriend. 

"Thanks, Alex," Henry smiled back. "I practice all the time with my brothers and sisters. Not to mention hanging out with this group."

"Can we go back to get our other stuff?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, and be careful this time." Henry told them.

"We will!" Eddy said before going off with Double D and Ed. "Come on, boys."

Henry rolled his eyes a bit as he came back to Alexandra.

"Aww... They're kind of a cute couple." Evan had to admit.

General Specific looked around for Henry and Alexandra, he heard talking and laughing which made him smirk then peaked around the corner, only to find Justin and Justine looking at the lights.

"Christmas lights in April?" Justin rolled his eyes.

"The holidays come earlier every year." Justine replied. 

"But why do we need lights?" Justin asked.

"Because it will add more excitement to it?" Justine stated.

"I guess," Justin shrugged as he took out some orange lights. "These look like they could be for Halloween or something." 

"Oh, these purple lights would be perfect, and some green lights too." Justine suggested.

"Purple and green... Yeah, they're pretty good together." Justin nodded to his sister. 

"That's why you and I share the same mind." Justine smirked.

Justin and Justine both laughed.

"Dang it, they're not the Hulk Teens!" General Specific complained.

"Did you hear something?" Justine asked.

General Specific went to hide away.

"Probably someone on their phone." Justin shrugged. 

"Yeah, you're right." Justine replied.

General Specific continued to look around while Private Public looked to Duncan and Abby.

"Lois, have you seen my wallet?" Peter asked his wife.

"No, I lost mine too." Peter replied.

The two delinquent siblings snickered.

"Children... Though they couldn't be the Hulk teens..." Private Public sighed to the Nelson siblings up to no good as usual. 

"Hey, do you hear something?" Abby asked her brother.

"Yeah, it sounds like..." Duncan began before finishing with his sister as they both grinned. "A new victim!"

Private Public then yelped and ran away. Duncan and Abby soon went to go after Private Public.

"I'd say something to them, but I don't think they would even listen," Trent sighed about Duncan and Abby. "Hmm... What else do we need?"

"How about a big slide?" Brianna suggested. "Kids love big slides!" 

"That's a good idea, Bri." Trent smiled.

"I know." Brianna smirked playfully. 

General Specific was still looking around to find Jo alone looking at the decorations. "Dang it!" he then cursed.

The three soon met up together.

"Well, I give up." General Specific said.

"Me too, sir." Private Public replied. 

"Dad, I found them." Evan stated.

"You did?!" General Specific beamed. "Oh, I knew I could count on you, son!"

"Where are they?" Private Public asked Evan.

"Last time I checked, they were by the paints." Evan replied.

Eventually, the group bought everything they needed, and Duncan and Abby gave back the wallets, though of course, they didn't return the money they found while Henry shook his head, rolling his eyes at them.

"They're leaving!" General Specific cried out.

"What do we do now, sir?" Private Public asked his boss. 

"We follow them, what else?" General Specific replied.

The team then went to their helicopter only to find it being towed away.

"No! Hey! Wait! Stop!" General Specific cried out. "That's mine!"

The tow truck soon drove off with the helicopters.

"I didn't know you could tow helicopters." Evan commented. 

"What do we do now, sir?" Private Public asked.

"Well, men, I'm afraid we're gonna be hoofing it right now." General Specific said in dismay. 

"As General Specific was thinking of another plan, Henry and Alexandra were heading back to build Eddy's amusement park." Ben narrated.

"What's Kasey up to?" Henry asked Alexandra. 

"She's hanging out with that Nazz girl and that Jimmy kid." Alexandra replied.

"That's good," Henry nodded. "They're good kids these days."

"Yeah, I'm glad that they don't hang out with that biker loser and that loudmouth brat anymore." Alexandra replied.

"Less talking, more working and planning for our amusement park," Eddy said. "I oughta be good at this. My dad's a construction worker!"

"Are you sure that it's okay to let you borrow his tools?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, today is his day off." Eddy nodded.

Henry looked unsure about that, but didn't say anything as they came back into the van. They put the supplies back in the van and were about to take off.

"There they go, sir." Private Public told his boss.

"Then we have to follow them." General Specific said.

"Without the helicopter?" Evan asked.

"For now, I'll get it back though, I guarantee it." General Specific told them.

"Now what, Dad?" Evan asked.

General Specific looked around and found a flying car that belonged to The Jetsons, parked on the sidewalk. "There's our ticket, men!" he then pointed out. "Come on!"

"Uh, are you sure, sir?" Private Public asked.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, now I say we go there!" General Specific replied.

"Do you know HOW to drive a flying car?" Evan slightly deadpanned.

"No, but how hard can it be?" General Specific replied.

They got into the flying car and looked to see there were many buttons on it.

"I dunno, how about that?" Evan smirked playfully.

General Specific turned on the red button that says 'turn on' and soon, they were hovering in the air. "Okay, Private Public, start this flying car." he then demanded.

"Yes, sir." Private Public replied.

"This is going to end fabulously." Evan deadpanned.

"You take after your mother alright." General Specific grumbled to him.

Private Public tried to pilot the flying car, but he never piloted it before which caused him to loop around the air and spin in the air really fast.

"Private Public! Stop this crazy thing!" General Specific cried out.

"You were the one who said it would be easy." Evan smirked.

"Why, you little--!" General Specific glared, beginning to strangle his son in a Homer Simpson fashion.

"Sir! We're going to crash!" Private Public cried out.

"Then activate a parachute!" General Specific told him.

"But which button is that, sir?" Private Public asked.

"I don't know!" General Specific replied. "Try all of them!"

"Sure, that'll work." Evan muttered.

Boris, Natasha, and Alisa were about to cross the street until the flying car zipped by them.

"Sky and road hog drivers!" Boris ranted, shaking his fist.

The three guys yelled in a panic, hitting everything in sight.

"I still think this was a bad idea!" Evan told his father. "We should've taken the bus!"

Private Public heard sirens and turned around, looking to see that the cops were following them, then said, "Uh, don't look now, sir, but we have company."

"Well, what's the point in looking or doing anything when you told me not to?!" General Specific complained.

"This just isn't your day, is it, Dad?" Evan remarked. "Mom told me this would probably happen."

General Specific glared at his son and hit him with his hat.

"Ow!" Evan yelped.

"Pull over!" The cops demanded.

"Never!" General Specific glared.

"I think it would be wise to pull over before we end up on COPS." Private Public nervously told his boss.

"I said, no, Private!" General Specific told him.

They then heard a rumbling noise which made General Specific look confused.

"What was that noise?"

"Erm... We seemed to have run out of gas, sir." Private Public informed.

Evan just face-palmed. The flying car soon came crashing down and landed in the middle of the road in front of the police cars. George, Jane, Judy, and Elroy all glared at General Specific and Private Public, and even Cameron was with them since he was Judy's boyfriend, crossing their arms and had their hands on their hips. 

"Okay, now we're in trouble..." General Specific said nervously.

Private Public and Evan smiled nervously to them as well and waved to them.

Suddenly, they were in jail together.

"Nice going, Dad." Evan deadpanned.

"Oh, shut up, son." General Specific grumbled.

"Now what, sir?" Private Public asked.

"I'll think of something." General Specific replied.

"As General Specific was spending time in jail, our heroes were now building their own amusement park." Ben narrated.

Cindy and Maxwell looked at him with the other Rookies.

"Beat it!" Ben told them.

The younger kids soon ran off.

"Kids these days..." Ben rolled his eyes.

Scott and Jade were soon walking and talking together before they saw the amusement park coming up.

"So then, Dorothy married Aunt Blanche's Uncle Lucas," Jade said to Scott. "They haven't really seen her since, but she calls sometimes. It's just hard to believe she's not living there anymore, so now it's just Aunt Blanche, Rose, and Sophia."

"I always liked Dorothy," Scott smiled in memory. "She's pretty funny."

"Yeah, it was pretty emotional when she left," Jade said. "We should probably go visit Aunt Blanche, Rose, and Sophia sometime soon since Dorothy moved out with Uncle Lucas."

"I think I'd like that." Scott smiled. 

Jade smiled back before looking to see what was going on with Eddy and the others. "What the...?"

"What are you clowns up to now?" Scott asked.

"Building an amusement park." Ed smiled.

Scott and Jade glanced to each other from that.

"Wanna help?" Ed smiled to them.

"Uh...?" Scott blinked.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Eddy asked as he walked over.

"Talking to Scott and Jade." Ed replied.

"You should be working!" Eddy told him. 

"Sorry, Eddy." Ed said.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry!" Eddy told him before looking to Scott and Jade. "Sorry, we're not open yet."

"Is Mike okay on this scam?" Scott asked him.

"Mike is gone for the weekend at Comic Con with June and Dee Dee." Eddy replied.

"Of course she is." Jade rolled her sepia eyes.

"This scam will never work." Scott grumbled.

"Of course it will work." Eddy replied.

"You sound so sure of yourself." Jade said.

"Yeah, well, you sound so negative for something that hasn't even happened yet." Eddy shrugged.

"Doesn't your brother own an amusement park?" Scott reminded.

"Yeah, but mine is going to be better." Eddy replied.

"If you say so." Jade shrugged.

"I know so, bozo!" Eddy replied.

"Stop talking like that!" Scott complained.

"Sorry, that's how my dad talks when he's on the job." Eddy said.

"Whatever. Come on, Jade; I'm getting hungry." Scott then said.

Jade nodded and walked off to get something to eat.

"You'll see!" Eddy told them. "You'll all see! Ed Land is going to be the best amusement park! Better than Six Flags! Better than Hershey Park! It's gonna knock your socks off!" He then laughed maniacally which made everyone look confused. "Eh... Sorry..."

And so, began construction for Ed Land with the others helping out and doing their part for Eddy's insane demands of making his own amusement park.


	3. Chapter 3

"Amateur..." Princess rolled her eyes. "My daddy can make me my own amusement park and I don't even have to lift a finger."

"Hey, get out of here!" Eddy glared at her. "No snot-nosed brats allowed!"

Princess just scoffed and walked away. Eddy soon came to the others to put them to work and they helped out, even if they didn't think this amusement park would work.

It took a while, but they finally did it; they built their very own amusement park.

"It's beautiful!" Eddy sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"If you say so." Trent shrugged.

"Are you happy now?" Alexandra asked.

"Beyond happy, I'm so proud!" Eddy beamed.

"Shouldn't we test the rides first just to make sure that they're safe?" Double D suggested.

"I'm sure they're fine." Eddy said.

"Do you wanna get sued if they don't work once we open the park to everybody?" Henry asked him.

"Fine, we'll test the rides, and then we'll open Ed Land." Eddy then said.

The others soon went inside to test out the rides of their amusement park.

"Ready?" Double D asked as he was controlling the roller-coaster that had Justin and Justine inside of it.

"Ready!" Justin and Justine replied.

Double D pulled down the lever to start the ride. Justin and Justine sat in the roller-coaster as it began to slowly go up the tracks like any normal roller-coaster would. Eddy tapped his foot, a bit impatiently.

"The Ferris Wheel is working." Trent said.

"So are the bumper cars." Duncan added.

"And the merry-go-round." Henry added.

"Good! All we need now is the roller-coaster and we'll be all set." Eddy told them.

The roller-coaster car was shaking a little.

"I don't know if I like that." Justine looked down at the shaking car.

"Double D? Double D!" Justin soon tried to call out.

"He can't hear us, we're too high up and about to go down!" Justine frowned.

"Hold onto me." Justin told his sister.

The Reid twins held on tight, coming to the top and soon zoomed down the tracks. They then yelled out as the ride was going fast. Too fast.

"Should they be going that fast?" Brianna asked.

"I don't think so." Trent shook his head.

"Oh, dear; this wasn't supposed to happen." Double D frowned.

"Stop the ride, Sockhead!" Eddy cried out.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Double D replied. He tried to push all of the buttons, but the machine soon electrocuted itself. "Oh, dear..."

Jo soon ran by to help the Reid twins as they screamed out of horror, and she soon jumped as high as she could, climbing onto the tracks and grabbed onto the car to make it stop riding.

"So Miss Moody decided to save her friends," Duncan grumbled. "That's a shocker."

"You know that she's changed, Duncan." Henry replied.

"Whatever." Duncan shrugged.

"You should know that Jo wouldn't want her friends to die." Brianna told him.

"Plus she hasn't been much of a bully to her friends." Alexandra added.

"And you're all turning against me." Duncan said.

"Whatever..." Alexandra rolled her eyes at him. 

Jo soon helped Justin and Justine climb back down.

"Okay, roller-coaster is not safe." Justin told Eddy.

"Let's just readjust it." Eddy replied.

"Okay, Eddy." Ed smiled innocently.

"And as our heroes were getting ready for Ed World--" Ben began.

"Ed LAND." Eddy corrected.

"Why?" Ben asked. "What's wrong with Ed World?"

"Because Ed Land sounds better." Eddy replied.

"Fine... ED LAND..." Ben then said.

"That's better." Eddy smirked.

"Anyway... General Specific was still rotting in jail." Ben then continued his narration.

General Specific was pacing back and forth while Private Public was playing the harmonica.

"Specific... Public... You made bail." The warden told them, opening up their cell door.

"Huh?" General Specific blinked. "Who bailed us out?"

A blonde woman soon came out with her hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a green outfit with a matching hat.

"Of course..." General Specific groaned.

"Hey, Mom." Evan smiled innocently.

"Hey, sweetie." General Specific smiled sheepishly.

"Just get out of there before I make them lock you back up inside." Sargent Trixie told them. 

Evan and the two men soon followed her out down the hallway.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Sargent Trixie sighed to her husband and son.

"Sorry, Mom." Evan said.

"Sorry, honey, but we're trying to capture the Hulk Teens." General Specific added.

"Of course you were, especially ever since your brother came back from Brazil." Sargent Trixie deadpanned to him.

"But we were this close to capturing them!" General Specific replied.

"I bet you were, just like that sheep." Sargent Trixie rolled her eyes.

"We're still working on that, honey." General Specific said.

"So, what do we do now, sir?" Private Public asked.

"You are going home, and you are going to do some chores." Sargent Trixie told Private Public, then to her husband.

"But I have work to do!" General Specific told his wife.

"And I say you're taking a break before you drive our son insane!" Sargent Trixie told him. "I have enough trouble running a military school for delinquents, but if only those Nelson siblings could get in so we can all rest easy with them learning from their pranks."

"But... But... But..." General Specific stammered.

"NOW, HOWARD!" Sargent Trixie replied, grabbing him by the ear.

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm coming!" General Specific yelped, following after his wife.

Private Public soon went to back to work while the couple went back home.

"Hmm... I guess I could hang out with some friends." Evan shrugged to himself as he soon walked down the streets on his own.

"And so, Evan went out to go and look for some friends, but who will he hang out with?" Ben continued to narrate. "Maybe possibly a girlfriend?"

"Are you going to do this all day?" Evan complained to him.

"It's a crossover with Sheep in the Big City, excuse me for being in-character!" Ben defended.

Evan just raised his eyebrows.

"You just do your little thing, and I'll do my thing, okay?!" Ben complained.

"Whatever." Evan shrugged.

"Good." Ben said.

Evan just rolled his eyes before lowering his sunglasses as he walked into town, wondering what to do for his spare time, now that he was 'freed' from his father. "What to do? What to do? Hmm..." he pondered to himself.

"And so, Evan began to wander, wondering what to do with his new free time." Ben soon narrated over the young teen.

Evan spotted the amusement park where everyone was going to. "Ed Land, huh?" he remarked to himself. "Might as well check it out."

Ed smiled as he was at the booth, giving people tickets while taking their money.

"I hope there's some paddleball prizes." Bloo smirked.

Mac rolled his eyes slightly to his imaginary friend.

"This better worth it!" Kevin glared.

"Yeah!" Gwen and Becky added.

"Would it kill you to just have fun rather than ruin everyone else's fun with your bitterness?" Eddy glared. "Just come in and have fun or else you'll get kicked out."

"Says who?" Kevin glared back.

"Says me, and I'm not in the mood for any BS." Jo said to Kevin, Gwen, and Becky, coming over which scared them of course.

"We won't have any problems, right, girls?" Kevin gulped.

Gwen and Becky nodded nervously.

"Then keep it movin'!" Eddy told them. "I got a park to run!"

Kevin, Gwen, and Becky soon came inside to look around the park as well as did everyone else.

Evan soon explored, looking around. "How does some kid make his own amusement park in one day? Hm..." he then shrugged to himself. Unfortunately for Evan, he ran into someone he didn't expect.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right?" Henry asked.

Evan pulled his sunglasses up and his eyes widened. The screen was now red and paused.

"Uh-oh, it looks like Evan has found Henry!" Ben gasped. "What will he do now? Will he tell General Specific? Or will he ignore it and just walk away? Stay tuned to this exciting adventure which will return right after these messages!"

"Ugh..." Evan groaned from the narrator.

We are soon shown a random commercial break which was like a dating game show.

"Welcome to Toon Dates, where we set up your favorite cartoon characters on a date!" The announcer announced. "This week, live from PBS Town is Maya Santos with Otto Rocket!"

The two characters were soon shown. 

"Uh, we're not even FROM Cartoon Network, man." Otto shrugged.

"Yes, but you are cute together, you had to be featured!" The announcer told them. "Like that time when Daphne from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? went on a date with Ed from the beloved classic: Ed, Edd, n Eddy!"

"Oh, right, I guess that's true." Otto admitted.

"All right, Maya, tell us how the date went." The announcer prompted.

"Well, it was pretty okay," Maya said. "We went out to eat a fast food place."

"Uh, the best fast food place ever!" Otto quickly added. "I'm not cheap like SOME people."

"It was his dad's restaurant," Maya then whispered so that Otto couldn't hear her. "So then, when we got done, he took me to, a, um, hockey game, but WE actually had to play hockey."

"Best date ever!" Otto beamed.

"I guess if you know how to play hockey," Maya said to him. "I'm more of a soccer player like my brother and our friends back home."

"And that's all for today!" The announcer then said. "Stay Tooned as we'll see even more cartoon characters go out on other dates, here on Toon Dates!"

Maya and Otto looked like they had more to say, but the logo for Toon Dates soon appeared, ending the commercial.

Ben was shown to be drinking a cup of coffee before seeing they were back. "When we last left Cartoon Network City, some percent of viewers were asking 'Will Evan tell his father that he's found Henry Chan?'... Well, actually, if you've read the other stories up to here, you probably know everything will be fine."

Chapter 2: The Incredible Henry Chan.

"Uh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Evan said to Henry to keep up appearances.

"It's okay." Henry said as he grabbed the blonde boy's hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks." Evan replied.

"Are you new in town?" Henry asked. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh, um... I'm just here for a visit." Evan replied.

"Well, all right," Henry said. "Welcome to Ed Land, I suppose."

"Surprised this was able to be made in one day." Evan smirked.

"Yeah, this city's crazy sometimes, but it's home." Henry shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Say, I never got your name." Evan then said.

"My name's Evan." Evan said.

"Well, welcome to Cartoon Network City, Evan," Henry said. "My name's Henry."

"It's nice to meet you." Evan said.

"Nice to meet you too, hope you have fun." Henry said as he walked off.

"Y-Yeah, I will, and it's nice to meet you too." Evan replied.

Henry soon walked off as Evan began to explore the amusement park.

"As Evan was exploring, General Specific was doing his own thing." Ben narrated.

Cut to General Specific polishing boots in the living room.

"That should keep you out of trouble for a while," Trixie told her husband. "My mother always said you would be a bad influence on our children someday."

"Hey, I was trying to go after those Hulk kids!" General Specific told her. "Don't you wanna know who they are?"

"Just get to work!" Trixie replied, storming away from the living room.

"She doesn't understand my work... Maybe some TV will help calm me down." General Specific said, turning on the TV to a talent contest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the band you've all been waiting for, Shoyu Weenie, will preform for us their #1 hit!" The announcer on TV proclaimed.

"Hmm...?" General Specific began to look intrigued.

The song soon began to play as General Specific winded down to relax in front of the TV as Trixie left him alone.

"Men..." Trixie sighed to herself. "I do love him, but sometimes, he makes me wanna pull my hair out." 

"Shoyu Weenie, hmm?" General Specific thought out loud.

Evan continued to wander around the new amusement park and soon went to wait for the Ferris Wheel. "I gotta admit, they worked pretty hard and good at this," he then said while exploring. He looked around, wondering what to do first until he saw the Fortune Teller booth. "A fortune teller, huh? Well, this should be fun."

Despite what happened earlier, Dawn was shown to be running the fortune teller booth since she could read other people's auras.

Evan soon went to go check it out.

"Ah, yes, come in, come in," Dawn invited him. "Greetings, citizen of the universe, I am Madame Dawn Evergreen. Please, come in, have a seat."

"Hi, there." Evan said as he took a seat.

"You are Evan Specific," Dawn replied. "The son of General Howard Specific and Sargent Trixie."

"Whoa, that's kinda creepy." Evan said to her.

"Please pick three cards," Dawn told him, shuffling up a deck before holding it out to him. "For the past, the present, and the future."

Evan hesitated at first then picked out three cards.

"You were home-schooled for a while." Dawn said.

"Yeah, I was," Evan replied. "My mother thought it would be good for me for a while until she went back to work when I was old enough and ready to start going to school."

"It must've been tough to be raised by a military family." Dawn said.

"Meh, it's not so bad once you get used to it." Evan shrugged.

"And now you're here to explore, looking for something for your father." Dawn said.

Evan looked a bit nervous from that.

"I'm not sure what it is, but the tea leaves are telling me that you hope to find something to make him proud of you, but at the same time, you really don't want to do it for your own sake." Dawn said to him.

"Well, I, um... It's nothing really." Evan replied.

"You can't hide the truth from me, I'm afraid." Dawn told him.

"Sorry, I can't tell you," Evan said to the moonchild. "It's top secret."

"I already know, though I can't make out what the prize is." Dawn said.

"So, are you an actual psychic or what?" Evan asked.

"It's complicated," Dawn replied. "Let's just say it runs in the family. And now, for your future..."

"It's not bad, is it?" Evan asked. "I'm not sure if I wanna know."

"I see something bright in your future," Dawn said. "It says here you'll meet a very special somebody after dark here at the famed Tunnel of Love."

"Who is it?" Evan wondered.

"You'll find out tonight at the Tunnel of Love." Dawn smiled.

"Can I have a hint?" Evan asked.

"You shall see her tonight, she is here right now, but I won't say where," Dawn said. "Are you satisfied with your results?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Evan replied. "That was pretty cool."

"Well, thank you for letting me read your fortune." Dawn said.

"Oh. No problem." Evan replied.

Dawn smiled to him and Evan soon walked off, waving to the moonchild on the way out.

"That boy... He looks familiar..." Brick said as he stood with Jen.

"Do you think you know him?" Jen asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, but I can't put my finger on it." Brick said to her.

The two soon went off together as Evan continued to explore together.

It seemed like the amusement park was a huge success.

"I knew this would be the scam of the century." Eddy grinned to himself.

"I do have to admit, Eddy; this is turning out better than I thought." Double D agreed.

"See?" Eddy smirked. "Maybe we could expand to even like Nicktropolis, PBS Town, and Disneyville!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves and enjoy what we have now." Double D suggested.

Eddy was thinking about it, grinning ear-to-ear while Double D just gave out a sigh.

Later on, it was about sunset while Evan continued to have fun and his mother soon called him. "Hey, Mom."

"Hello, sweetie, are you coming home for dinner?" Trixie asked. 

"I think I might get something to eat over here," Evan said. "How's Dad? Is he still trying to get that sheep?"

"Actually, your father is just watching TV, surprisingly." Trixie replied.

"That IS a shocker." Evan agreed.

"So, you gonna stay over there?" Trixie asked.

"I'll come home before midnight," Evan said. "This place is amazing."

"All right, son, just be careful." Trixie warned.

"I will, Mom." Evan promised.

"Okay, you have fun, we'll see ya soon.' Trixie said.

"Bye, Mom." Evan replied before they hung up together.

"But unknown to Trixie, General Specific was plotting another plan." Ben narrated.

"Private! Can you hear me?!" General Specific called as he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

Private Public was back at the military base, dusting his boss's office.

"PRIVATE PUBLIC, ANSWER ME!" General Specific snapped.

"Howard, use your indoor voice!" Trixie scolded her husband.

"Sorry, Trixie, honey." General Specific said bashfully.

Trixie then went back to cooking dinner for both of them since Evan would be out all day today.

"Uh, General, sir?" Private Public soon answered. "What seems to be the trouble?"

General Specific looked to see that Trixie wasn't looking and went upstairs to their bedroom and closed the door behind her. "Okay, I've got a plan to capture those Hulk Teens," he then said. "Do you remember that band, Shoyu Weenie?"

"A little bit, sir, why do you ask?" Private Public replied.

"Well, they're on TV now and I have a plan." General Specific replied.

"Okay, and what would that be?" Private Public asked. "Do you even really have a plan or is this like the last time when you thought you had the sheep, but it was Lady Richington's wig again?"

"Okay, turn on America's Got Talent." General Specific told him.

Private Public then did as he was told and saw the band playing.

"See that kid who looks like that Chan kid we've been hunting down, but he has a red sweater instead of orange?" General Specific then continued. 

"Yes, sir?" Private Public replied.

"Well, my plan is to have him fool those friends of his and capture the Hulk Teens for us." General Specific explained.

"Sounds like a brilliant idea, sir, but how are we going to get him?" Private Public asked.

"With the Mad Scientist's teleportation gun." General Specific replied.

"From the television set?" Private Public asked.

"No, I'll explain everything when I get there." General Specific said.

"Yes, sir." Private Public replied.

"Excellent," General Specific replied. "I'll be there shortly. It smells like Trixie's making her famous meatloaf tonight."

"Yes, sir, I'll be right there." Private Public declared.

"All right, see you then." General Specific replied.

The two soon hung up on each other. General Specific went downstairs to join his wife for dinner.

Evan continued to have fun at the amusement park.

"So, Henry, I hear you and your brothers and sisters don't wanna play tonight." Eddy said.

"Sorry, Eddy, but we just wanna have fun here," Henry replied. "Can't you think of anyone else to play?"

"What about Ami and Yumi?" Eddy suggested.

"But I thought they were visiting Japan this week?" Henry said.

Eddy then took out purple and pink wigs to put on Double D and Ed with a smirk.

"How about someone else?" Henry suggested. "In fact, I've talked with someone about playing a song before people go home for the night."

"Oh, yeah? Who?" Eddy asked.

We soon hear drums playing with Bubbles at them before we soon hear guitar playing from Blossom and Buttercup as they were going to preform tonight.

"Open your eyes and take in everything that you see, Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, & green, We can take an airplane and fly across the globe~," Bubbles began to sing. "Look down upon the colors, everyone come on, let's go!, Because!~"

"Love, love, love, love, makes the world go 'round~" The Powerpuff Girls sang together.

"Wow, who knew they could sing?" Eddy replied.

"I thought everybody knew that." Henry teased.

"Dude, how did you convince them?" Eddy asked. "Especially Buttercup?"

"Because they already have some songs of their own?" Henry said obviously.

"Henry, did I ever tell you that you're the best?" Eddy replied.

"A couple of times, I guess?" Henry just shrugged.

"I'll say it again," Eddy then said. "You're the best."

Henry just smirked and rolled his eyes. Eventually, the Powerpuff Girls finished their song which made the crowd go wild.

"Good night, CN City!" Buttercup called out.

The Powerpuff Girls then bowed as the curtains closed on them.

Everyone soon began to line up for the Tunnel of Love. There was a fence blocking the boys and girls as they lined up separately like in the Cheese Festival in Nicktropolis.

The Powerpuff Girls flew over to join the other girls in line.

"Oh, I hope I can join Boomer, he's so cute!" Bubbles beamed.

"Oh, gross!" Buttercup complained.

"Now, Buttercup, we've got to be supportive for our sister." Blossom reminded.

"Blah, blah, blah, you ALWAYS say that..." Buttercup rolled her eyes. "In that case, I hope you get paired with Brick."

"Then I hope you get paired up with Butch!" Blossom retorted.

"What the?! No way!" Chicken cried out as he came to see he was paired up with Dee Dee. "Me with Dee Dee?! It would never work out! What's next, Little Suzy with IR Baboon?!" 

"Aw, come on, Chicken, it might be fun." Dee Dee smiled.

"No, no, no, SOMEBODY HELP!" Chicken cried out as Dee Dee then dragged him away.

"Glad I'm not him." Scott mumbled.

Chicken and Dee Dee soon rode away on their boat together as the lines kept on moving.

"Okay, Mike told me that they did this at the Cheese Festival in Nicktropolis, I thought it might be interesting." Eddy shrugged.

"Are you going in?" Henry asked Eddy.

"Heck, yeah!" Eddy replied. "I wonder who I got? I hope it's not Lee." He was then next in line and turned around to see who he had, then his eyes widened as the girl he got was Sarah. 

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sarah and Eddy complained. "I got him/her?!"

"Well, good luck with that." Henry shrugged to Eddy.

"Great..." Eddy complained.

"Hey, at least it's not Lee Kanker." Henry said to him.

"Do you want to trade?" Eddy offered.

"No, you'll be fine." Henry told him.

The lines soon kept on moving for a while. A girl with long brown hair with a bow in her hair with a skull in the middle, a black shirt with a skull on it in a gray jacket, a purple skirt, and black boots was soon paired up with Evan.

"Have fun." Mitch Mitchelson smirked to the teenage girl.

"Ah, shut up before I flush you down the toilet again." The girl huffed to him.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Mitch asked her.

"Wanna test me?" The girl challenged.

The boat soon went off with them together. Mitch and Buttercup were soon paired up next which made them glance at each other since they were close friends in school. Blossom and Brick were then both paired up which made them very annoyed. Evan and the brown-haired girl rode off together.

"You new in town?" Evan asked the girl.

"Just got back from reform school actually," The girl replied. "My brother told me about this place. Thought I'd take him and get to know the neighborhood better since I've been gone for a while." 

"My name's Evan Specific," Evan said to her. "What's your name?"

"Mitchelson," The girl replied. "Onyx Mitchelson." 

"I guess you're related to that Mitch kid, huh?" Evan guessed.

"Yeah, he's my little brother," Onyx replied. "So you're new in town and you know Mitch?" she then asked him out of confusion.

"Oh, um, actually, my mom's been through here before a few times." Evan explained.

"Ah, that makes sense now." Onyx replied.

Evan sighed in relief from that.

Onyx just glanced at him. "You're a strange boy."

Evan just grinned nervously and soon had some blush on his face. Onyx popped her bubblegum as they rode along together by the sunset in the background.

Evan looked around shyly as they rode together.

"Bet ya I can hit that can." Onyx pointed to a can that was on the fence coming up with a smirk. 

"You're on!" Evan smirked back. 

Onyx soon took out a coin purse and stuck out her tongue, aiming for the can with a quarter.

Evan watched her and she soon flicked the coin off of her thumb, hitting the can and knocking it over. "Hey, you did it." he then smiled to her.

"Works every time," Onyx smirked. "I used to do that on a boring rainy day indoors back in reform school."

"Here comes another can." Evan said.

"Think you can hit it?" Onyx asked.

"Yeah." Evan nodded.

"Good luck, you'll need it," Onyx said, giving him her coins. "It takes a lotta practice." 

"Please... This should be easy." Evan replied.

Onyx just watched him. Evan soon took out a nickel and tried to fling it at the can, but he missed. He then kept trying, but they soon went past it.

"Nice." Onyx smirked sarcastically.

"Ugh! You made it look so easy!" Evan complained. 

"Well, like I've said, I had practice." Onyx told him.

"Yeah, I guess you would've." Evan replied. 

Onyx and Evan smiled to each other as they were having a fun time together.

Eventually, the Tunnel of Love ride ended, and everyone began to leave to go home after spending the day at Eddy's amusement park. 

"Man! That was awesome!" Eddy beamed, looking at the money. "Look at how much I've made!"

"Ahem." Henry glanced at him.

"I mean, how much WE made." Eddy then said.

"You're gonna share that money, right?" Henry asked.

"You want some jawbreakers too?" Eddy asked him.

"Maybe not for just jawbreakers, but to also get something for my brothers and sisters, help Pop out when money's tight." Henry said.

"But I--" Eddy replied.

"Eddy, you can't be THAT selfish." Henry said to him.

"Who says I'm selfish?" Eddy asked. "I just thought maybe you'd wanna buy something cool."

"Yeah, but for my brothers and sisters," Henry told him. "I just want them to be happy because that's all that matters to me."

"Okay, if you want, I guess," Eddy shrugged. "I'm hitting the candy store."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Henry replied.

"As our heroes were leaving the amusement park, General Specific was back at the Secret Military Base to tell his plans to Private Public." Ben narrated.

"So, do you guys just ignore that or what?" Cindy asked the others.

"Hey, kid! I mean, seriously!" Ben complained to her. "Every single time I narrate something, you're always bugging me! Do you want to narrate this story?! Is that what you want?! Do you want this job?!"

"No, I'm fine." Cindy said.

"Then get going!" Ben told her.

"Sorry if I'm a little new in town." Cindy rolled her eyes, walking away from him.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes..." Ben then said, going back to his job. "Ahem! General Specific was explaining his plan to Private Public."

"So, you see, Private?" General Specific asked. 

"I'm not sure if I fully understand, sir." Private Public replied.

"What's not to understand?" General Specific asked him. "It has to work!"

"If you say so, sir." Private Public said.

"Now, we just gotta wait for Mad Scientist to come in with that ray so we can get started." General Specific said.

"Angry! I'm an Angry Scientist!" The Angry Scientist glared. "What is with you people and not getting my name right?!"

"Whatever. Just give us the ray!" General Specific demanded.

"Fine, I will." The Angry Scientist said as he wheeled in his device.

"This is perfect." General Specific grinned.

"But sir, what if he won't help us?" Private Public asked.

"Oh, I'll make sure that he will." General Specific replied.

"But what if he doesn't?" Private Public asked.

"Will you let me handle it?!" General Specific replied. 

Private Public stepped back a bit.

"Now then, let's get this party started!" General Specific said, turning on the TV and the device.

The machine soon powered up as Shoyu Weenie was on like General Specific had seen. General Specific grinned, rubbing his hand as he looked excited.

"You do know they speak Japanese, right?" Private Public said to his boss.

General Specific stopped grinning and looked Private Public. "NOW you tell me!" 

"Sorry, sir, I tried to tell you." Private Public replied.

"That's why I made a translator collar to make them speak English." The Angry Scientist then said.

"That's a brilliant idea, Mad Scientist." General Specific replied.

The Angry Scientist just grumbled to himself. Eventually, the device brought out the boy in the red sweater, and he looked around, feeling confused, wondering what was going on, speaking in Japanese of course. The Angry Scientist soon put the collar on the boy to translate what he was saying.

"W-What's going on?" The boy asked. "Where am I?"

"It worked! It worked!" General Specific beamed as he jumped for joy.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"My name is General Specific, and I am your new boss." General Specific told him with pride.

"And I'm Private Public," Private Public added. "General Specific's right hand man."

"I don't understand, why am I here?" The boy asked the men. "I should go back to practice."

"Because you're going to help me." General Specific replied.

"With what?" The boy asked.

"Luring those Hulk Teens into a trap!" General Specific beamed.

"Okay?" The boy replied. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"Because you're going to capture them and fool those meddling friends of theirs so that they don't interfere." General Specific told him.

"What's in it for me?" The boy then asked.

"Because I know that you and your family are always trying to beat Puffy AmiYumi to be #1 in Japan, and I can help make you guys #1." General Specific replied.

"Hmm..." The boy paused in thought.

"You have time to think about it, but--AGREE NOW! DO IT NOW! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER OPTION!" General Specific told the boy.

Private Public grinned nervously, pushing General Specific to the side a bit.

"What? What?!" General Specific complained.

"Um... I guess I could... If I knew how to capture these Hulk Teens..." The boy shrugged. "Tempting offer though..."

"Simple, first you're going to fool the girl, making her think that you're her boyfriend, then you knock her out and go after the boyfriend, and after that, you're going to spend some time with their friends to fool them." General Specific instructed.

"What are their names?" The boy then asked.

"Alexandra Cabot and Henry Chan." General Specific informed.

"Uh... Okay..." The boy said.

"Stay focused, kid... Uh... Whatever your name is." General Specific said to him.

"My name is Jidou Jinnouchi." The boy told him.

"Yeah, cool, nice to meet ya, Jim, but this is going to be my best success yet!" General Specific grinned.

"But my name is Jidou." Jidou corrected.

"Okay, Jimmy, go on out there and make me proud." General Specific told him.

"Very well," Jidou bowed. "I won't fail you."

"I'm sorry, he's a bit of a stubborn case." Private Public said to Jidou.

"You should meet my father." Jidou mumbled a bit.

"What are you guys whispering about?" General Specific demanded.

"Nothing." Private Public and Jidou replied.

"Well, get to work!" General Specific told Jidou. "Just remember your assignment, or you're going back to Korea!"

"Wow, that doesn't insult me at all." Jidou rolled his eyes.

"Get going!" General Specific told him.

Jidou then left the base to do his assignment.

"Oh, this is almost too perfect, I can't wait to see what happens next!" General Specific grinned.

"Me too, sir." Private Public replied.

"Nothing will stop me from getting those Hulk Teens now!" General Specific laughed. "Nothing, I tell you, NOTHING!"

"Looks like General Specific has a plan cooking up with the help of a new young man by the name of Jidou, and what of Evan's little fun at the amusement park?" Ben soon narrated again as the screen paused and turned red. "Hold into your seats as we conclude in the next chapter after a word from our sponsor!"


	4. Chapter 4

A commercial was then shown which was in a movie theater where everyone was enjoying themselves as the screen was getting dark and a man was eating his popcorn until The X's came, sitting right behind him.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Tuesday said.

"And not a minute to spare, and the movie's about to start!" Truman added.

"I guess we'll sit here, in this row," Mr. X told his family. He then sat down, blocking a couple of seats behind them and they got up to move to a different spot. "Wait a minute! Something's missing."

"He's right!" Mrs. X added. "We need popcorn and we need it fast!"

"You wait here in this row while I go to the concession stand and come back with popcorn," Mr. X told his wife. Good thing I've brought a five dollar bill."

"Wait a minute, that five dollar bill isn't going to buy popcorn for each of us!" Mrs. X replied.

"She's right," Mr. X then told his family. "It's gonna take ALL of our five dollar bills, that means popcorn and some change for each of us!"

"That means change for each of our five dollar bills." Tuesday replied.

"And the credits are rolling fast!" Truman cried out.

"This looks like a job for a 20!" Mrs. X proclaimed.

"A 20!" The X's cheered together.

"Wait a minute... What about drinks?" Tuesday then asked.

The family then murmured together in agreement.

"Nickelodeon." An announcer's voice said.

"Can't... Move... Feet stuck to floor!" Mr. X complained.

The man sighed to the spy family. 

"We're not cartoons, we're Nicktoons." The announcer continued.

The commercial then ended.

Ben was soon on the phone with someone, sipping some coffee, not aware that the show was back. "Listen, Hazel, I understand you're busy with Snooper and Blabber, but surely we can work something out," he said, asking someone out on a date. "How's next Saturday night?"

"Uh, Ben? We're back on." The cameraman called to the narrator.

"Can't you see I'm busy right now?" Ben replied.

"You know you can be replaced." The cameraman reminded him.

"Oh! Uh, I'll call you back," Ben said before hanging up and standing up with his papers. "Erm... Previously, we see the amusement park Ed Land, World, Universe, whatever it was called, and it turned out to be a success, while General Specific was at home watching the beloved reality show classic: America's Got Talent, and saw famed Japanese pop band: Shoyu Weenie! And that's when he formed a plan, using the Mad Scientist's teleporation ray--"

"Angry!" The Angry Scientist corrected off-screen.

"Yeah... And then brought out the star of the band, Jidou Jinnouchi, to scout out and trick Alexandra into thinking he's her beloved soulmate: Henry Chan!" Ben continued. "Then he's gonna trick their friends into thinking that he is Henry so they don't interfere with General Specific's plan..."

"All right, do you even HAVE a purpose?" General Specific complained to him. "They can just read the other parts of the story, you know, it's not like this is an actual TV show or anything."

"So?! This is my job!" Ben replied. "And it builds character! I don't tell YOU how to run YOUR job, do I?"

"No..." General Specific grumbled.

"Why is everybody ganging up on me in this story?!" Ben asked.

"Calm down..." Private Public told him.

Ben took a couple of deep breaths and drank his coffee to calm him down. "Okay, okay, I'm calm... Now, back to the story..." he then said. 

The others looked to him and the story soon went back on track for the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Caught and Capture

Jidou was in the city, looking for Henry and Alexandra; it was good thing that General Specific gave him pictures of them so he will know what they look like. So far, he didn't have much luck, but he tried to sneak around like a stealthy ninja while he went to work. Renee looked over from the alley before shrugging and going back to sleep with Top Cat and the gang.

Jidou looked over and eventually, he found Henry and Alexandra as they went into the house together. "Gotcha." he then said once he spotted his target. He was then thinking about how to capture them.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed, I feel wore out." Alexandra said.

"I wouldn't blame you, we all had a big day today." Henry said to her. 

"It sure was," Alexandra replied. "I can't believe that Eddy's scam was a success."

Henry soon unlocked the door, yawning and coming inside the house with Alexandra.

"So, there they are... Now, I just gotta think... How to do it?" Jidou muttered to himself.

Alexandra went straight to the bathroom while Henry went to go to his room, feeling exhausted since he had to help the Eds get the amusement park together. 

"Hmm... Wait a minute... I got it!" Jidou said to himself once he came up with a plan.

Henry went straight to his room to get some sleep and his brothers and sisters were all already asleep while Alexandra would be showering. 

"This is my chance." Jidou said to himself. He soon went to do his plan now that it was a good time for it. 

Alexandra finished her shower and put on her PJs. "Ah, that's much better."

Jidou soon stalked over to the Chan household as Alexandra was on her way to bed. He then quietly opened the window and sneakily went inside. Alexandra brushed her hair down and soon went to get into her bed since she lived with the Chan family now after meeting Mystery Inc and moving into Cartoon Network City. Jidou took a deep breath and knocked Alexandra’s bedroom door.

"What do you want, Stanley?" Alexandra rolled her eyes. "I'm too tired to hear any jokes right now."

"It's me, Henry." Jidou replied.

"Henry? I thought you were going to sleep?" Alexandra said. "Also, your voice sounds different."

"Uh... I just couldn't stay away from you..." Jidou said innocently. "Could I come in?"

"Well... I guess so..." Alexandra shrugged but soon yawned. "Mm... I'm a little beat though." 

"Erm... Yeah, it was a big day for all of us." Jidou replied.

"Tell me about it... What did you want?" Alexandra asked. "Can't it wait until morning?" 

"I just want to talk to you for a second." Jidou replied.

"All right, what is it?" Alexandra asked.

"It's very important..." Jidou said. "I want you to meet me in the park alone tomorrow at 12:00."

"Seriously, Henry, this couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" Alexandra asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Jidou said to her with a wink. 

"Well, all right," Alexandra smirked to that. "I'll see you tomorrow at 12:00."

"It's a date." Jidou smirked back. 

"Well, I'm going to bed," Alexandra then said. "See you in the morning."

"See you..." Jidou said a bit mysteriously. "Trust me... It'll be worth the wait." 

Jidou then walked away. One down, one more to go. Henry was fast asleep.

"Hmm... I'll probably have to get back to him later..." Jidou said. He then went to get out of the Chan household as quietly as he could.

Luckily, no one seemed to notice him.

General Specific and Private Public then waited back at the government base.

"Shouldn't you be getting home to Trixie, sir?" Private Public asked. "You know how she gets when you're late." 

"She'll be fine," General Specific replied. "I told her that I had an important meeting with the other Generals."

"I just hope for your sake, she believes you, unlike your anniversary last year and you forgot with that same excuse." Private Public said.

"Why don't you get a girlfriend already, Private?" General Specific rolled his eyes. 

"Well, um, actually, I like this one woman." Private Public said sheepishly.

"Who is it?" General Specific asked. "Please tell me it's not some Mary Sue girl."

"Oh, no, sir, it's... Um... Please don't scream." Private Public replied.

"Out with it, Private!" General Specific demanded.

"It's Femme Fatale." Private Public revealed.

"...Her?!" General Specific asked. "But how--"

Jidou soon came back.

"Ah, you're back," Private Public said. "Did it go okay?"

"I'LL ask the questions here, I'm the General!" General Specific glared before looking to the Japanese boy. "So, did it go okay?"

"I have plans for the girl, but I don't know what to do with the boy yet." Jidou explained. 

"Hmm..." General Specific glanced at him.

"Sorry, sir; I'll think of something." Jidou promised.

"You had better soon, but nice work with the boy," General Specific grinned. "Maybe you could join our organization." 

"I don't know; I'll think about it." Jidou shrugged.

"Well, you better think of something soon, who knows how much time we have to make my brother jealous?!" General Specific replied. 

"I will get to it in the morning." Jidou promised.

"You better," General Specific said. "Now you're dismissed."

"Uh... Where do I go though?" Jidou asked.

"Oh, right," General Specific replied. "Private?"

"Erm... I made a little room for you here with a bed and your own bathroom... General Specific told me to." Private Public said.

"Hmm... I guess that'll be fine... I guess it's better than sharing a room with all my brothers and sisters..." Jidou sighed to himself. "If only Sakae could see me now."

"Go." General Specific told him.

Jidou bowed to the two men and soon went to his new room away from home. 

"Think this will work, sir?" Private Public asked his boss.

"It has to, Private." General Specific replied.

Private Public looked unsure, but the two men soon turned in for the night as it was quite late.

Evan fell fast asleep, though he found himself thinking about Onyx until the next morning as he seemed to had fallen in love at first sight from the girl he just met at the amusement park. Trixie was then cooking up breakfast for her family. General Specific was still asleep and Evan soon came in, saluting his mother.

"I'm ready for breakfast, Mom, sir!" Evan saluted. "Also, I couldn't wake up Dad... I guess he had a long night." 

"I guess that meeting with the other Generals took a long time." Trixie replied.

"Probably," Evan shrugged. "Uh, can I sit down now?"

"At ease." Trixie told him.

"Okay, good!" Evan sighed, putting his arm down and soon sat down at the table once he was allowed to. 

"You must've had a lot of fun last night, huh?" Trixie asked. 

"It was the best time ever." Evan blushed.

Trixie soon scooped him up a bowl of oatmeal.

"Thanks, Mom..." Evan said, about to eat it until the berries in his oatmeal seemed to make a heart shape and he saw Onyx's face in the center of it. He then rubbed his eyes and saw the berries back to normal before he soon went to eat his breakfast. 

"That reminds me though, I'm thinking of going back over to George Washington Military Academy for a while, you remember that place, right?" Trixie asked. "Jennifer Stone was the Cadet Captain." 

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I remember her, Mom." Evan replied.

"I think I should go back sometime, it's been a while..." Trixie said. "I was there a while. You were very young at the time, and Jennifer looked up to me. She's a Cadet Captain now." 

"Must be impressive." Evan said.

"I believe so, yes," Trixie nodded as she sat down, getting herself a bowl of oatmeal and sat with her son. Ah, military school. Brings back memories for me when I became a student there." 

"I can't wait to go to military school." Evan said.

"It's tough, but I know you can handle it." Trixie chuckled.

Evan continued to eat his breakfast.

"So, did anything interesting happen at the amusement park yesterday?" Trixie asked him. 

"Well, I met this amazing girl at the Tunnel of Love." Evan replied.

"Oh! You met a girl, huh?" Trixie asked.

Evan blushed a bit, but nodded to his mother.

"What's her name?" Trixie asked.

"Calls herself Onyx," Evan said. "Onyx Mitchelson. She's a bit of a bad girl rebel type, but she's actually pretty cool." 

"I never thought I'd see the day," Trixie sighed a bit. "My baby boy is becoming a man."

Evan blushed a bit from that. 

"Well, I hope I can meet her sometime." Trixie smirked playfully.

"Y-Yeah, sure, Mom." Evan replied.

Soon enough, General Specific woke up and put on his general's uniform, then came down for breakfast.

"Well, look who's awake." Trixie said to her husband.

"I had a long night," General Specific mumbled. "Morning, son."

"Morning, Dad." Evan saluted.

"At ease." General Specific told him.

Evan nodded and soon sat back down once he was allowed to.

"So, I'll be going out for a while today," Trixie told them. "You boys will behave while I'm gone?"

"Yes, ma'am." General Specific and Evan replied.

"Spa Day?" Evan asked his mother.

"Oh, you know it, son," Trixie smirked. "I'm going to be going out with my best friend, Kari MacArthur."

"Aunt Kari?" Evan asked. "I haven't seen her in so long."

"Well, she lives in the city with her son," Trixie said. "You two were the best of friends, almost like brothers."

"Oh, yeah," Evan smiled in memory. "We used to play a lot when we were kids."

"You sure did," Trixie said. "I'll say hi for you. I'm sure you can find Brick around the city though, but it's a big city."

"Yeah, there's so many people here, it's crazy." Evan nodded to his mother.

"You boys better behave, I'll see you later." Trixie told them as she left the house to go to the spa.

"Son, I can't wait for you to see how brilliant your old man is once those Hulk Teens are captured." General Specific grinned to his son.

"You're trying that again?" Evan asked. "Are you sure that it will work?"

"The plan I have won't fail." General Specific replied.

"Where have I heard that before?" Evan smirked to himself.

General Specific just glared at his son who shrugged. The two soon went to keep eating their breakfast while Evan thought about Onyx.

"Dad, how did you know that Mom was the one?" Evan asked as he sighed a bit.

"Well, son, I always loved a woman who was rough and tough and doesn't take crap from anyone," General Specific replied. "That's when I first met your mom."

"That's when you fell in love?" Evan guessed.

"More or less..." General Specific said. "Military School can change a person sometimes."

"I'll bet." Evan replied.

Back at the military base, Private Public was checking up on Jidou, making sure that he was all right. Jidou wasn't in bed, but instead, he was awake, and was cleaning up a bit.

"Uh, you all right, son?" Private Public asked.

"I usually have to clean up around my space whenever I wake up early." Jidou told him.

"Oh, that's fine," Private Public told him. "I could've had one of the other men clean it up for you since you are the guest."

"Um... Okay..." Jidou said to him as he stopped what he was doing.

Private Public then had one of the men clean up the room for Jidou. Jidou looked around as he came inside.

"So, your father and siblings..." Private Public said. "You have any other family?"

"Well, I guess there's my cousin, Natsuki Shinohara," Jidou said. "She's 18 and has a very close friend named Kenji Koiso. There's also my great-grandmother who I was very close with, Sakae. She'll be turning 90 very soon. Out of everyone in my family, I probably like Natsuki and Sakae a lot better than my father."

"Well, what about your mother?" Private Public asked.

"She died a long time ago..." Jidou said.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Private Public said to him.

"It's okay... Father says she committed suicide... But I think he beat her to death." Jidou said softly.

Private Public winced at that. Sure, his father General Public was tough on him, but he would never beat his son nor his wife, Major Public.

Jidou held his stomach. "You have any rice?" he then asked. "I'm very hungry."

"One of the Majors is a chef, so he should be here soon." Private Public told the boy.

"Thank you." Jidou replied.

"So, how many brothers and sisters do you have?" Private Public asked.

"Together, there is ten of us," Jidou said. "Like that Chan Clan from China. There's me, then Jikiru, Juki, Jiruchi, Juka, Jurietta, Joichi, Jitan, Juwa, Junri, and Jouto."

"Oh, wow. That's a lot." Private Public replied.

"Yes, I know." Jidou said. He then looked at the time and went to get ready to meet up with Alexandra.

"So, do you have a plan for the Chan boy?" Private Public asked Jidou.

"Yes, I do." Jidou replied.

"Just be careful around him." Private Public warned.

Jidou soon walked off.

"Oh, that poor boy... I wish there was something I could do for him..." Private Public said to himself.

Meanwhile, Alexandra was at the park, waiting for "Henry".

"Where is he?" Alexandra sighed. "He said to meet him here at noon."

Jidou poked his head out from behind as he was sneaking around. Alexandra sat down on a bench, crossing her legs and arms, a bit impatiently.

Jidou soon crept up right behind Alexandra, grabbing her into a hold and soon gave her a nerve pinch which made the former mean girl pass out. "One down and one more to go."

Alexandra was soon brought back to the military base, still knocked out, and was soon in a cage. Private Public looked a little guilty for this happening, but he didn't say or do anything as Jidou carried out his assignment.

Henry was now in the city, looking around for Alexandra. "Alex, where'd you go?" Henry asked himself, looking into the beauty salon.

Ms. Bellum was shown to be there, getting her hair done by HIM of all people. 

"Not there either," Henry frowned. He then asked everyone if they had seen Alexandra, but so far, it seemed like no one had seen or heard from her today. "Where is she?" he then sighed before stopping for a minute and looked around as if he felt that someone was following him. 

No one was there. Henry glared as he had a feeling he was being followed, but kept on going until he sat on the bench to wait for the bus. Jidou soon came to sneak up behind Henry to knock him out like he had done with Alexandra earlier. 

Henry then jumped out of the bench and looked at him, asking, "Who are you?"

"Never mind that right now... I'm going to help you." Jidou said, reaching out for the boy. 

"Help me with what?!" Henry glared.

"You'll see soon enough." Jidou told him.

"I don't think so," Henry glared, grabbing his arm. "What are you up to? And I want the truth!" 

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that." Jidou replied.

"Well, too bad because I'm not going anywhere with you, and you can't make me," Henry glared at Jidou. "I bet you took Alexandra from me." 

Jidou blinked at him, unfazed. "Yes, I did."

"I should've known..." Henry glared as his eyes flashed green. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I was asked to, and I need help for me and my family." Jidou told him. 

"Likely story!" Henry glared. "Tell me where she is and maybe I won't beat you to a pulp right now!" 

"My boss was right," Jidou whispered to himself. "He IS a tough one to get."

"I SAID ANSWER ME!" Henry glared. "YOU WANNA DO THIS THE HARD WAY?!"

"You won't like it." Jidou said.

"Well, yeah, you took the only girl I've ever loved away from me!" Henry glared. "So you better spill or else, and I REALLY don't like solving problems with my muscle all the time despite what you were probably told about me!" 

Jidou sighed as he rolled up his sleeves to reveal bandges. "I really hate to do this, but you've left me no choice since you won't come peacefully."

Henry just glared at him. 

"What now?" Henry glared at Jidou. "You're gonna make me feel sorry for you now after what YOU did? Sorry, I don't play that." 

Jidou ignored him and unwrapped the bandages to reveal markings on his arms.

"You're just showing me your tattoos." Henry huffed.

"No, they are not," Jidou told him. "They are scars from my father's physical abuse." 

"What?" Henry asked.

"He doesn't care about us," Jidou said. "He even beat my mother before she committed suicide."

"What does that have to do with my girlfriend?" Henry asked. 

"Because I want to make my boss happy," Jidou said. "And if you're not going to come peacefully, then I have no choice."

Much to Henry’s shock, he saw the teen make hand signs and his hands glowed blue.

"What are you...?" Henry asked.

Jidou appeared right in front of him and attacked him with one hit and made him fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry... But you've forced me to do this..." Jidou said as he soon grabbed a hold of Henry to take him to the military base where General Specific and Private Public worked in.

General Specific was dancing for joy as he got one of the Hulk Teens. Private Public danced with him, but a bit awkwardly.

"I'm back." Jidou glared as he soon came back with Henry, handcuffed.

"Now I've got both of them!" General Specific cheered. "Kid, you're amazing!"

"Um... Thank you... I think." Jidou replied.

"Put him in the cage with the other one." General Specific demanded. 

"So, it was you all this time!" Henry glared and soon saw Evan. "And who are you?!"

"Evan Specific," Evan replied. "I'm his son."

"Evan... I saw you at the amusement park!" Henry glared. 

"I didn't want to come here actually..." Evan said out of guilt. "Dad, don't you think this has gone too far?"

"Who cares? Finally, I'll be better than Tolack!" General Specific grinned. "It's all I've ever wanted!" 

"What now, sir?" Private Public asked.

"We throw a party now, that's what!" General Specific told him.

"You mean you aren't already?" Evan rolled his eyes slightly. 

"You won't get away with this!" Henry glared at General Specific.

"I already have, and you won't be there to stop me!" General Specific laughed.

Evan looked at Henry in guilt while General Specific celebrated his victory. Henry soon saw Alexandra and hugged her, glad that she wasn't horribly hurt. 

"We got to get out of here," Henry told Alexandra. "Alex, you think you can grab my phone?"

"I can try." Alexandra replied.

"Trying is better than not at all," Henry said. "My mother always said that."

Alexandra soon tried to reach for Henry's phone. "Uh... I think I have it... I can't grab it though..."

"That's not my phone." Henry blushed bashfully.

"Huh? OH!" Alexandra said, moving her hand, blushing herself as she kept trying. "Okay, that's definitely it," she then got the phone out of his pocket. "Okay, now what?"

"Okay, text one of our friends." Henry replied.

"Which one?" Alexandra asked.

"Um... Double D!" Henry suggested.

Alexandra soon quickly texted Double D as fast as she could, looking nervous with Henry. She then sent the message, hoping he would receive it and maybe text back. The phone accidentally slipped out of her hands, landing on the floor.

"Oh! Sorry, Henry." Alexandra frowned.

"It's okay, at least you got the message through." Henry coaxed. 

"I just hope that they get it." Alexandra replied.

"Me too, Alex." Henry replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The screen soon showed Ben.

Ben was watching in suspense before looking to the camera. "What? I have nothing to add. I wanna see how this wraps up!"

We are soon shown a commercial for a famed pizzeria that any kid with a real childhood would know all too well.

"Remember, kids, go to Chuck E. Cheese's, where a kid can be a kid!" Chuck E smiled in his old design as he was with his girlfriend, Mouscedes King as seen in Monster High: Boo York Boo York.

"And look out for an upcoming Chuck E. Cheese story!" Mouscedes beamed. "Featuring me with my favorite Cheese Roll here~"

"A Chuck E. Cheese story?" Ben complained. "Really? These stories are really going downhill." 

"Hey! Kids would love to read about this." Chuck E replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure they would." Ben rolled his eyes.

And now, back to the story...

Evan soon wandered off freely from his father's work and went to go into town as Onyx was leaning against a building, flicking a nickel up and down from her thumb. 

"Hey... Haven't seen you in a while." Onyx smirked playfully. 

"Erm... Sorry about that," Evan replied. "I had to help my dad out with something."

"Yeah... I always had to help my old man out with his motorcycle, but it paid off in the end." Onyx smirked as she soon showed him a motorcycle.

"That's a cool motorcycle."

"Wanna take it for a spin?"

"Uh... Okay..." Evan said.

"I was hoping ya'd say that." Onyx told him, tossing him the other helmet.

Evan soon put it on, hooking it before she sat down up front and he came on the back. Onyx then gripped the handle bars and soon took off once he was safe and secure behind her.

"Yahoo!" Evan whooped.

Onyx just smirked as they were having a good time and rode past The Eds, Jo, Justin, Justine, Duncan, Abby, Trent, and Brianna who were worried about Henry and Alexandra.

"You mean you guys haven't seen or heard from them at all today?" Justine asked.

The others shook their heads. 

"That's weird," Justine said. "It's not like them to run off like this without saying anything."

"Maybe they eloped." Ed smiled randomly.

The others just face-palmed, then Double D's phone buzzed and he took it out to read his message. Abby took his phone.

"Sure. Take my phone. Why not?" Double D muttered.

Brianna and Trent gave Abby a look.

"What?" Abby asked. "I'm just holding it for him.

Brianna and Trent just looked at him and she soon rolled her eyes, giving in and handed the phone back to Double D.

"Ahem..." Double D said, as he looked to his phone. "Help, Henry and I were taken and are now in The Military Base from Gen S and Priv Pub...?" he then read the text aloud for everyone since it seemed important.

"Who's Gen S and Priv Pub?" Eddy asked.

The others then paused for a minute, thinking about it, then realized what it meant. "General Specific and Private Public!"

"Of course! Why didn't I see it?" Justin hit himself in the forehead. "General Specific probably took them to show up his brother Tolack." 

"What makes you say that?" Duncan asked.

"That time Henry and Alexandra went to Brazil with the other Chans and met Bruce Banner?" Justin reminded him. 

"...Duh." Duncan blinked to himself.

"So, what do we do now?" Jo asked. "We don't even know where this secret military base even is!"

"But we know someone who does." Justin said.

"We do?" Ed asked.

"Yes, but you might think that I'm crazy, but he'll be a great help to us," Justin replied. "Come on, we gotta go to the park. He's always there around this time."

The others looked to each other and soon followed after Justin so that they could help Henry and Alexandra.

Evan glanced over and began to look a little guilty.

"You okay, man?" Onyx asked. "You're a little quiet."

"Uh... Well... Um... Onyx... You like me, right?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, you're the first guy I met who wasn't a total pain in the butt," Onyx laughed. "Why?"

"Um... What if I did something bad?" Evan asked. "Like, more bad than you or your brother getting in trouble bad?"

"Well, what did you do?" Onyx asked.

"You know General Specific?" Evan replied.

"That general who always fails to capture that sheep and those Hulk Teens?" Onyx replied.

"He's my father, and... I... Helped him capture those Hulk Teens." Evan replied.

Onyx soon stopped her motorcycle.

"I mean, it's not too bad, right?" Evan asked. "I mean, you're a bit of a rebel yourself."

"Yes... But I have standards..." Onyx told him sharply, looking back to him. "I may be a troublemaker, but I have to set a good example for my little brother every now and then. I can't believe you would do that to them."

"I'm sorry, but I had no choice," Evan replied. "I just wanted my dad to be happy."

Onyx sighed. "It's okay... I get it... You wanna make your dad proud..."

"So, you still wanna ride?" Evan smiled to her.

"...I think I need to be alone right now." Onyx said to him.

Evan frowned and got off the motorcycle, then Onyx drove off, leaving him alone. Onyx wiped her eyes as she seemed to have tears in her eyes in heartbreak as she rode away.

"What have I done?" Evan sulked out of guilt. "She's never gonna talk to me again, and she was amazing... I've got to make things right." He then went back to the military base to fix everything.

Meanwhile, the others went to the park to go and see Sheep who was sitting with his girlfriend: Swanky the French Poodle. 

"There he is." Justin told the others.

Sheep and Swanky smiled together.

"Aww... I know they're a sheep and a dog, but they look kinda cute together." Brianna smiled to that.

"We're going to ask a sheep for help?" Duncan asked Justin.

"I know it sounds crazy..." Justin began.

"No, it's not crazy," Duncan replied. "It sounds pretty dumb."

"He'll be a great help to us," Justin told him. "He knows all about General Specific and his secret Military Base since they always chase him."

"And how're we gonna talk to him since he's a sheep?" Duncan asked.

"With animal earpieces that Dexter invented for some of us who can't talk to animals." Justin said.

"...Why do you people always gotta make me look so stupid?" Duncan grumbled.

"Because you always skip school!" Jo told him. "Ed is even more smart than you by now!"

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be nice to us?" Duncan replied.

"Doesn't stop me from being snarky at times as long as it's not hurting anyone." Jo defended.

"All right, who needs an earpiece?" Justin asked the others. "I know Justine and I won't need one and neither will Abby."

The Eds, Jo, Duncan, Trent, and Brianna then raised their hands. Justin then passed around the earpieces. Sheep was bleating to his girlfriend until they could soon understand what he was saying.

"Talking to animals feels so weird sometimes." Duncan said to himself.

"It's not so bad." Justin replied.

"Yeah... Maybe for you." Duncan said.

They soon came up to Sheep and Swanky who soon saw that they had company.

"Excuse me, uh, Mr. Sheep?" Justin spoke up. "We're sorry to bother you, but we need to talk to you right now."

"Baa?" Sheep bleated.

"It's very important," Justine told Sheep. "You see, our friends have been captured by your enemies: General Specific and Private Public, and we need your help."

"Oh, no!" Sheep soon panicked as the others began to understand him now. "Not those two!"

"I'm sorry, Sheep, but yes." Brianna nodded.

"Those two are always ruining my day," Sheep sighed. "I wanted to live in the big city, but with those two around, it's hard to enjoy myself, especially being with my precious Swanky."

"Ah... Mouton~" Swanky cooed about being called 'precious'.

"So, can you help us?" Double D asked Sheep.

"Of course," Sheep nodded. "I'll do the best that I can."

"I knew that we could count on you." Justin replied.

"Swanky, my dear, I'm sorry, but I must help these children." Sheep told his poodle girlfriend.

"Be safe, mi amor~" Swanky cooed to her sheep boyfriend before licking his face to kiss him.

Sheep blushed and then soon went to help the others to rescue their friends.

At the Secret Miltary Base, Henry and Alexandra glared at the men.

"Now before I call my brother and I can rub this in his face, I need you two to change." General Specific said.

"We won't do it." Henry replied.

"And why is that?" General Specific glared.

"We don't want to and we don't like you," Alexandra glared back. "You can't make us."

"Then I'll threaten your family!" General Specific told them. "...As soon as I figure out who they are..."

Henry and Alexandra gave the General a deadpan look.

"How about I give them a little bit of shock treatment?" The Angry Scientist offered.

"Hmm... That's not a bad idea, Mad Scientist." General Specific replied.

"ANGRY! ANGRY! I AM AN ANGRY SCIENTIST!" The Angry Scientist snapped.

"Sorry, Angry Scientist," General Specific replied. "Give them the shcok treatment."

The Angry Scientist grumbled as he soon went to do as he was told.

"Isn't that the school science teacher?" Alexandra asked Henry.

"Yeah, but who knew that he worked under General Specific?" Henry replied.

The Angry Scientist pulled out the machine gun. "Now, you'll feel a little bit of pain..." he then told them.

Henry and Alexandra glared. The Angry Scientist soon tried to shoot them, but they jumped out of the way, making the blast hit a mirror and it soon shot back, hitting General Specific instead.

"You probably shouldn't have made that cage so big, sir." Major Know-It-All rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Major Know-it-All or you're going to be in the cage with them!" General Specific replied. 

"Looks like you missed." Henry smirked.

The Angry Scientist kept trying to shoot Henry and Alexandra, but they kept moving out of the way.

"I could do this all day." Alexandra smirked.

"Me too." Henry added.

"Come on! Hit them!" General Specific demanded.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" The Angry Scientist told him.

"You're not trying hard enough!" General Specific glared. "Why did I even hire you?!"

"Because he was the only one smart enough to create inventions for us in capturing the sheep, sir." Private Public told his boss.

"Oh, yeah." General Specific replied.

Henry and Alexandra kept dodging the attacks until Alexandra was hit in the back.

"Alex!" Henry cried out.

"Got one!" The Angry Scientist beamed.

"Finally!" General Specific beamed.

Alexandra glared out of pain.

"What do you have to say now, Little Miss Sass?" General Specific smirked at the former mean girl.

Alexandra growled in response.

"Leave her alone!" Henry glared.

"You're next, boy." General Specific told him.

"You're just gonna have us killed, is that REALLY what you want?" Henry glared at General Specific. 

Jidou glanced over as he saw what was going on from behind the wall he was standing behind.

"No, of course not!" General Specific replied to Henry. "Maybe I could get one of your meddling friends. I've seen what THEY can do."

"You leave my friends out of this!" Henry cried out.

"Just try and stop me!" General Specific glared. "Now hurry up and change already so I can finally show my brother who's the top dog around here!"

"No." Henry refused.

The Angry Scientist then continued to shock Henry and Alexandra until they would give in.

'We're not giving in!" Henry growled.

"You have no choice." General Specific replied.

"Not if WE have anything to say about it!" Jo's voice called out.

The door was soon busted down to show the others had come to the rescue with Sheep in front of them, glaring at General Specific and Private Public.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to knock before breaking down someone's door?!" General Specific glared.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to take something that doesn't belong to you?" Brianna retorted.

"Well, they're not yours anymore!" General Specific replied. "They are mine!"

"Henry... I can't hold it in anymore!" Alexandra grunted.

"Keep trying." Henry told her softly.

"Sir, look, it's the sheep." Private Public pointed out to his boss.

General Specific looked over and gasped excitedly. "Today must be my lucky day!"

"You're about to get UNlucky when I'm through with you." Jo glared.

"How could you take Henry and Alexandra away like this?!" Justine asked. "Have you no heart?!"

"I'm doing this to prove to my brother that I can show him up for once!" General Specific glared. 

"That's just selfish!" Justine glared back. 

"Welcome to the real world, kid, it ain't always nice and pretty, now go back home where you all belong unless you wanna help me, but I'll take that sheep off your hands." General Specific replied.

"Over our dead bodies!" Justine retorted.

"Well, then I have no choice," General Specific replied. "Men! After them!"

The men soon charged after the group.

"All right, guys, spread out!" Jo told the others.

The group then split up, running different ways, making the men run into each other, knocking each other down. The Angry Scientist was still using his machine, that is until The Eds tackled him and fought over the machine.

"It's ours now!" Eddy smirked.

"No! Get away, you horrible children!" The Angry Scientist glared.

"Nah, I don't think we will!" Eddy laughed. "Hey, boys, you wanna play Keep Away?"

"Keep Away!" Double D and Ed cheered.

Eddy soon tossed the machine to Ed and Double D as they ran off together, passing the machine around as the Angry Scientist began to chase them.

Jo looked around to see The Eds were keeping the Angry Scientist busy, so she went over to the cage. "Don't worry, guys; I'll have you out in no time." she then told them. Before she could do anything, a kunai knife was pressed against her throat.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't want to hurt a beautiful woman such as yourself." Jidou said to her.

"I guess at least this kid's smart enough to know I'm a girl unlike SOME people." Jo deadpanned slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, so please step away from the cage." Jidou told her.

"Oh, don't worry, you won't hurt me," Jo smirked before grabbing Jidou and throwing her with all his might. "I'M going to hurt YOU!"

Jidou landed on his feet and glared at her, sighing. "I hate to hurt you and you're a beautiful girl; perhaps we could go out when this is over."

"Oh, so you think I'm gonna go out with you after you put a knife to my throat and kidnapped my friends?" Jo rolled her eyes. "First of all, I'm not interested in you, secondly, you're the last person I'd ever wanna go out with, and thirdly, take THIS!" she then punched him in the stomach suddenly, making him groan and drop his knife. "That was too easy. Now to rescue Henry and Alexandra."

But unknown to her, Jidou was making hand signs and his hand glowed blue and touched his stomach. 'Forgive me for this, Mother, but I have to use it: The Demon Tiger.' he then thought to himself.

"What are you doing now, some kinda magic act?" Jo glared at Jidou.

"I don't think he's mortal, Jo, he took me out with some kind of blue glow." Henry told the jockette.

"Blue glow?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, and he did some hand signs too." Henry replied.

"I'm not sure what it could be..." Alexandra grunted as she soon recovered from the shock treatment. 

"Well, whatever he is, he's gonna be sorry that he met me." Jo told them.

"No, let me out, I'll deal with him." Henry told her.

"Wait, what?!" Jo replied.

"Jo, trust me, okay?" Henry said to the jockette. "I think I can handle this, and no, I don't think I'm better than you, just let someone else have a try."

"What if you get hurt?" Jo asked. "I mean, you've been through enough."

"Please, Jo?" Henry replied.

"Jo, he said he can do it, so let him do it." Alexandra told Jo.

"All right... But don't say I didn't warn ya..." Jo said. "Stand back a little though."

The two soon backed up a bit and Jo soon grabbed the cage door and ripped it open so that Henry could get out. Henry stretched his back before walked out and Jo grabbed his arm which made him look at her.

"Please be careful." Jo told Henry.

"I'll be fine." Henry told Jo and Alexandra as he soon came up to Jidou. 

"You gonna help him?" Jo asked Alexandra.

"Not unless he asks me to, I'll be okay though," Alexandra said. "Sometimes I wish I never knew about this whole Hulk thing in the first place, even if my mother's concerned... Wherever she is."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, we'll find your mom," Jo told her. "We're still looking."

"You know, I like this soft side of yours." Alexandra smiled softly.

"Eh, I can be nice once in a while as long as people don't bug me too much." Jo said.

"It's not killing you inside anymore, is it?" Alexandra asked.

"Not as bad as it used to be," Jo said. "Though, Duncan and Eddy still think they're funny. This must be how Raven feels about Beast Boy and sometimes Cyborg."

"Yeah, they can be real pains in the butt sometimes." Alexandra agreed.

This made the two girls laugh. Jidou soon transformed, surprising everyone around him, even General Specific and Private Public as he had turned into a blue tiger.

"What... In the world?!" General Specific asked before looking to Private Public. "Did you know he could do that?!"

"No, sir." Private Public shook his head quickly.

"What about you, Mad Scientist?" General Specific asked.

"Angry Scientist!" The Angry Scientist glared. "And no, I didn't."

"So... You were a tiger all this time, huh?" Henry asked Jidou.

"I was born having the demon tiger in me." Jidou replied.

"I want to trust you, but I don't know if I can for you kidnapping me and my girlfriend." Henry told him firmly.

"Very well," Jidou replied. "I have no choice, but to battle you."

Henry didn't even say anything to that. Jidou soon lunged out for Henry, but Henry soon kicked him high in the air with his legs as he rolled on the floor and soon stood up. 

"Sorry about this, Jidou, but you leave me no choice either." Henry told himself.

Jidou then slowly got up as he began to growl like the tiger he was. 

"I could've shown off that kid to my brother!" General Specific said about Jidou. 

"But you didn't." Private Public shrugged.

Sheep was behind them and pulled their hats down, covering their faces.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?!" General Specific cried out.

"I can't see!" Private Public cried out, bumping into General Specific.

Sheep smiled to himself and soon looked around, hoping to find a way out of this.

Evan sighed in heartbreak as he sat in the living room, flipping through the TV channels with his remote before finding the security footage of his father's workplace, seeing what was going on. "Holy, Moly! I better get down there and stop Dad." he then got up and went out of the house to get going to the secret military base.

"I'm sorry to do this, but you've forced me to do this; you've gotten me me very angry." Henry glared with flashing green eyes.

Jidou just growled at him.

"Growl all you want," Henry glared. "You wanted a Hulk, General? Well, you got one. I just hope you're proud of yourself."

General Specific didn't say anything as he was trying to pull his hat out of his face. Henry and Jidou soon fought each other.

"Okay, what should we do with this thing?" Eddy asked Ed and Double D, holding onto the device.

"Destroy it?" Double D suggested.

"There you are, you brats!" The Angry Scientist glared at the Eds. "Give that to me!"

"You want it?" Eddy replied as he then stomped on the device, smashing it. "Oops." he then smirked.

"YOU FOOLS!" The Angry Scientist glared at them. "Do you know what you have done?!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we can't let you hurt our friends." Double D replied.

"Then we're going to kick your butt, Mad Scientist!" Eddy added.

"FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, I AM AN ANGRY SCIENTIST!" The Angry Scientist snapped. "WHY IS THAT SO HARD FOR YOU IDIOTS TO GET RIGHT?!"

"No need to get mad, Mad Scientist." Eddy replied.

The Angry Scientist growled and was going after the Eds, but Ed pushed a button to make the Angry Scientist to fall into the pit. The Eds stood over him.

"We shouldn't let him die, regardless of what he did." Double D told Ed and Eddy.

"I hate it when you're right, but I don't think he'll die." Eddy said.

"I'm not dead!" The Angry Scientist's voice replied. "I just fell into the dungeon!"

"Oh, see? He's fine." Eddy replied.

"Now you're gonna stay down there and think about what you've done!" Double D scolded the Angry Scientist.

"And we're gonna make a video out of this to send to Cartoon Network's Funniest Bloopers and Other Embarrassing Moments." Eddy chuckled to himself.

"I love that show." Ed smiled.

We are shown an old, rundown trailer.

Onyx was cooking some macaroni and cheese in the kitchen, making dinner while Mitch sat down in front of the TV.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Mitch groused.

"Just about; hold your horses." Onyx told him.

"You cook slower than Grandma." Mitch rolled his eyes.

"You're as sassy as Grandma." Onyx smirked playfully.

"Ah, whatever." Mitch replied.

"You're a whatever." Onyx scoffed.

Mitch rolled his eyes, flipping through the TV and soon found the secret military base on TV, then saw Evan. "Hey, O, your boyfriend's on TV." he then smirked.

"What?!" Onyx asked as she went over to the TV and gasped.

Evan looked into the military base, taking a deep breath and went to step inside. He then took a step back as Jidou flew against the wall. "When did Dad get a blue tiger?" he then wondered.

Jidou slid down the wall, looking at Henry as he was big and green.

"I have to help, but what am I going to do?" Evan frowned to himself.

Henry looked at Evan and narrowed his eyes with a growl.

"Shoot! He recognized me." Evan groaned.

Jidou soon pounced at Henry while everyone else was watching.

"Enjoying the show?" Justin deadpanned.

"So, uh, you and Justine can talk to animals?" Eddy asked as he and the others shared a box of popcorn.

"Well, duh!" Justin replied.

"How was I supposed to know?" Eddy shrugged.

"Would you like to at least share with us how?" Double D asked Justin.

"Oh, sure," Justin replied. "You see, after Justine and I helped Moana, we were both given a gift from each god and goddess, one of which includes talking to animals."

"Ohh." The others then said.

"That must've been something, huh?" Double D said. "Even though you were mysteriously gone from school."

"Well, that wasn't our fault," Justine replied. "We were just suddenly called away on a new adventure with Moana and Maui, and we also learned that Moana was one of our ancestors, kinda like those people who master the Elements that are Fire, Water, Earth, and Air."

"It was a tough adventure, but we managed to get by it." Justin added.

"Just wish we could've been told about you and your brother and what happened to ya before you came back to school wearing those funky Ancient Hawaiian outfits." Jo remarked.

"Well, you have to remember, that wasn't our fault," Justin replied. "We were kinda taken against our will." 

"Do you know how worried I was?" Jo asked.

"Very worried." Justine replied.

"Okay, calm down, that was in the past, let it go," Justin told Jo. "There's nothing to worry about anymore, and I doubt something like that will happen again." 

"I hope not." Jo replied.

"Look out!" Double D called out.

Everyone ducked as Jidou was thrown.

"That was close." Eddy said.

Jidou didn't move anymore and he seemed to be knocked out as he fell to the floor, and slowly morphed back into his human form.

"Don't ever... Make me... Do that again." Henry said firmly. 

"Erm... Nice job." Evan said to Henry.

Henry looked over at him and growled.

"Oh, crap." Evan groaned.

Henry soon ran up to him.

"No, wait!" Evan cried out. "Henry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to betray you like this, I just wanted my dad to be happy!" 

Henry just snarled and picked up Evan by his shirt.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Evan cried out.

"Like I should believe you." Henry rolled his eyes. 

"You should!" Evan frowned. "I would never lie!"

"It's true, he usually gets gutsy, especially around his mother and whenever my father comes to visit." General Specific offhandedly added. 

"I'm really sorry," Evan said. "Please forgive me."

Henry soon held out Evan to Jo.

"Uh... Hi...?" Evan blinked.

"Jo, is he lying?" Henry asked the jockette just to make sure. 

Jo sniffed him which made Evan uncomfortable.

"I don't smell that bad." Evan pouted.

"He's not lying." Jo soon told Henry.

Henry then dropped Evan flat on the floor.

"Ow." Evan muffled from that.

"I know, I'm kinda surprised too," Jo shrugged to Henry. "I guess his father being happy manipulated him. I mean, we don't really know this kid." 

"I say we give him a beating." Duncan said.

"A MAJOR beating." Abby added.

"No, we won't." Henry replied.

"Please, don't... I'm... Hubba wha?" Evan said.

"Hubba wha?!" Duncan and Abby replied.

"Hubba wha?" General Specific added.

"Hubba wha?" Jo asked.

"Hubba wha?" The Eds included.

"I don't get it," Henry said. "Is there a joke I'm missing here?" 

"No, uh, not really." Evan replied. 

"That kid's not looking so good." Trent said, looking over to Jidou as he didn't get up after Henry threw him as he was human again. 

"Is he... Well... You know...?" Eddy asked.

Double D put his head on Jidou's chest. "His heart is still beating." he then informed.

"Well, that's a bit of a relief." Private Public said.

"Are you EVEN evil or what?" Brianna asked him.

"Erm, I'm more neutral than a good guy or a bad guy to be honest." Private Public replied. 

"Now my plan is ruined!" General Specific cried out. "And it would've succeeded too if it wasn't for you pesky kids and that sheep!"

"Well, isn't that just a shame?" Eddy replied. "You'll know better than to mess with The Howling Wolves!"

The group soon struck dramatic poses like Charlie's Angels or Secret Squirrel with Morocco Mole as Evan soon got up and looked over as his father threw a fit.

"How sad." Alexandra smirked down at General Specific's misfortune. 

"My plan was good too!" General Specific soon cried. "Until those meddling kids showed up."

Private Public tried to comfort his boss.

"What're we gonna do about him?" Ed asked as he pointed to Jidou. 

"Take him with us." Henry replied.

"Wait a minute... I have a question," Alexandra said before looking to the group. "How did you find us?"

"It was all thanks to Sheep," Justine replied. "He was the one who brought us here."

"A sheep?" Alexandra asked.

"Not A sheep, Sheep!" Eddy told her. "You've probably seen him around the city sometimes. He moved away from Farmer John for a new life in the big city."

"Baa~" Sheep bleated as he waved to the former mean girl.

"This city is definitely stranger than Riverdale." Alexandra remarked to herself.

"Without him, we wouldn't have found you guys." Brianna replied.

"If you say so," Alexandra shrugged. "Um, hi, Sheep. You gonna be the school mascot or something?" she then tried to joke.

"Baa!" Sheep bleated.

"He said that's very funny." Duncan translated.

"Wait, how can YOU understand him?" Alexandra asked.

"With the animal earpiece that Dexter made for them." Justin replied.

"Of course he did..." Alexandra replied. "Let's get out of here."

"Hey, you kids might've won this time, but General Specific doesn't give up," General Specific glared. "I'll get you next time!"

"And we'll be ready." Alexandra replied.

Henry went over to Jidou and put him over his shoulder.

"We're bringing him too?!" Eddy asked.

"My parents didn't raise me to be heartless, Eddy." Henry said.

"After what he did to you?!" Eddy glared.

"I think we should talk with him," Henry said. "We might learn something. That's what Mike would do, right?"

"What if he attacks you again?!" Eddy replied.

"I seriously doubt it." Henry told him.

They soon walked out into the city.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Evan asked Private Public as General Specific cried in defeat.

"Uh, I think you should head home or something, this might take a while." Private Public told him.

"That's a good idea," Evan replied. "I'll see you later, Dad."

General Specific just kept on crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Evan soon left the military base, wondering what to do once he was alone.

"Psst! Hey, Military Boy!" Onyx's voice whispered loudly.

Evan looked over to see Onyx leaning against the wall. "Onyx? What are you doing here?" he then asked.

"I wanna talk to ya." Onyx said.

Evan sighed and walked over. "I'm really sorry about turning in those guys to my dad, but I just wanted him to be happy."

"I know, and I saw you guys on TV," Onyx replied. "You were trying to stop your dad."

"I'm sorry if I didn't tell you earlier." Evan pouted.

Onyx gave him a punch in the arm.

"Ow!" Evan yelped, rubbing his arm.

"That's for not telling me sooner." Onyx said before hugging him then.

Evan then blushed to her.

"Say, do you wanna go and get some ice cream?" Onyx offered.

"Sure." Evan replied.

The two soon walked off together.

"Don't betray me again, or this'll get worse." Onyx smirked, shaking her fist at him.

"Yes, ma'am." Evan nodded.

The two then walked away.

"Baa~" Sheep bleated to the group.

"Oh, we understand," Justin said before fist-bumping with Sheep. "Thank you for helping us."

"Baa." Sheep smiled.

"That's nice of you to say." Justine smiled back.

"What did he say?" Alexandra asked.

"We're allowed to come to his and Swanky's wedding." Justine replied.

"A wedding for animals?" Alexandra asked before shrugging. "Eh, I guess I could come to that. Stranger things have happened."

Sheep waved to the others as he was going back to his girlfriend as the others waved back.

Jidou groaned as he was slowly waking up. "Where am I?" 

The others stood over him. Jidou let out a small yelp.

"Okay, before you say or do anything, let's talk." Henry told the boy. 

"Yeah, about that tiger stuff," Eddy said. "Can I use that for my next scam?"

Henry gave Eddy a deadpan glare as this was not the time for that.

"What?" Eddy replied.

"I see you defeated my boss, and I also see that the lovely lady isn't hurt." Jidou said to them before looking over at Jo.

"Kid, I'm flattered, especially since that you have the common sense to know I'm a girl, but I'm not interested in you like that." Jo told him.

"Maybe some day?" Jidou asked.

"Uh... Sure, why not?" Jo shrugged.

"Is this kid dumb or what?" Eddy grumbled.

"Shh..." The others told him so he wouldn't hurt Jidou's feelings.

"I didn't break anything, did I?" Henry asked Jidou.

"No, I'm sure I'll be okay in a couple of days." Jidou said to him.

"What was that whole tiger thing about though?" Abby asked.

"It's from my mother..." Jidou said.

"Whatya mean?" Brianna asked.

"There is a demon inside of me," Jidou said. "The Japanese Tiger Demon. It was to only be used in emergencies. You would not believe how much I've wanted to use it against my father who is a tiger himself."

"So both your parents are tigers?" Trent asked.

"No, he is a metaphorical tiger," Jidou explained. "Tiger parents push and pressure their children to attaining high levels of academic achievement or success in high-status extracurricular activities such as music, using authoritarian parenting methods, but my mother had genetics from her own family that included the Tiger Demon called Byakko."

"What about your siblings?" Justine asked.

"I don't believe so," Jidou replied. "I don't want them to suffer like I do."

"And all those hand signs you were doing?" Jo asked. "What about that?"

"We are ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village apart of the Jinnouchi Clan." Jidou replied.

"If that's true, then why did you leave the village?" Jo asked.

"My father," Jidou sighed. "After he found out we had musical talent, he decided to make us work together and make a band so he could make money off of our success and being really rough on us all the time, barely caring about what happens to us."

"Sounds like Joe Jackson," Cindy said as she soon walked by. "Hey, guys, you okay?"

"Yes, we are." Double D said.

"Just wanted to make sure." Cindy replied.

"You just came from nowhere." Alexandra said.

"Eh, I'm just finding a lot of strange places around this city," Cindy said. "You'll get used to it. Hey, isn't this kid from that band Shoyu Weenie?"

"Yes, I am." Jidou said to her.

"We're finding out more about him," Henry told Cindy. "He has pretty interesting stories."

"I love to hear stories." Cindy replied.

"Turns out he's from the Hidden Leaf Village where Irma and Naruto were from, but they never said anything about you guys." Jo added.

"That's because we left right after the Nine-Tailed Fox destroyed the village." Jidou explained.

"And your family?" Jo asked.

"Most of them still in Japan," Jidou said. "Like my favorite cousin Natsuki and our great-grandmother, Sakae. Natsuki and her friend Kenji also have OZ accounts."

"The Wizard of Oz?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed," Cindy told him. "OZ is a virtual reality site where people have avatars to work, communicate, play sports, and/or fight with other avatars."

"Smart little girl." Jidou replied.

"You have no idea." Eddy said to him.

"Can I trust you to never hurt me or my friends ever again?" Henry asked Jidou.

"You have my word; I was only following orders," Jidou replied. "You know, I envy you, Henry Chan. You have a wonderful family and you're not alone and how it doesn't hurt you with how people can treat you like a monster."

"Well, you're half right, I guess," Henry shrugged. "But thank you, Jidou. How would you like to be friends with us?" he then offered.

"I've never had any friends like you guys." Jidou replied.

"Never say never, because you do now." Henry told Jidou. 

"Really?" Jidou asked. "You all will be my friends?"

"Well, I will, and I'm sure the rest of the gang will too," Henry replied. "Right, guys?"

The others looked to each other before looking back.

"We sure will!" Brianna smiled, speaking for all of them.

"Thank you all, but what about my father?" Jidou asked. "If he finds out I left, I'm dead."

"I have an idea," Henry replied. "Do you have any spare clothes?"

"Yes, I do." Jidou said.

"What're you thinking?" Alexandra asked her boyfriend.

"I'll tell ya later, hang on." Henry said as he went with his doppelgänger. 

The two boys soon went away for a few moments before coming back.

Ed looked at both of them, looking confused. "Which one is Henry?" he then asked.

"Exactly!" Double D said, seeing what Henry had in mind. "He's going to take Jidou's place to fool his father!"

"But won't Henry get stuck with that jerk and get abused like Jidou and his brothers and sisters?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed, I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Henry replied. "I'm gonna scare him, making sure that he will never pull that stunt again. Double D, do you still have that teleportation ray gun?"

"Yes, I do." Double D replied.

"Then let me have it," Henry said. "I need to go to Japan."

"All right, just a moment." Double D said as he got the device ready.

"I'm going to make sure you and your brothers and sisters aren't slaves to your father ever again." Henry told Jidou. 

"You don't have to do this." Jidou said.

"I want to, we're friends." Henry told him.

"Thank you." Jidou replied.

"You'll stay here, and I'll be right back." Henry said.

"Very well." Jidou replied.

"There we go," Double D said. "It's all set."

"All right, Double D, let it rip." Henry said.

Double D soon held out the device and shot Henry with it, taking him straight to Japan. 

"Please be careful." Jidou whispered as he looked worried for his doppelgangar.

Eventually, Henry appeared in Japan and looked around. He soon wandered around for a bit until he soon saw his family's doubles who were the Jinnouchi group who all looked like alternate counterparts of him and his siblings. Jikiru was the double for Stanley, Juki was the double for Suzie, Jiruchi was the double for Alan, Juka was the double for Anne, Joichi was the double for Tom, Jitan was the double for Flip, Jurietta was the double for Nancy, Juwa was the double for Mimi, and Jouto was the double for Scooter, and there was their father, Master Jiao Jinnouchi. 

"The resemblance is startlingly uncanny." Henry said to himself.

"Where is your older brother?!" Jiao demanded.

"W-W-We don't know." Juki replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Jiao glared. "We can't do this without him! You know I love you all like my own sons and daughters..." he then smiled innocently at first.

"Y-Y-Yes, Father, and we love you too." The Jinnouchi siblings replied out of fear.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Not even Kaz is this bad and he's not even Ami and Yumi's father... I've had enough of this..." he then cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and soon jumped out from the bush he was hiding behind and soon came to see the Jinnouchi siblings and their father.

"Ah, there you are, Jidou," Jiao replied. "Where have you been?!"

"You're not going to boss us around anymore." Henry glared.

"WHAT did you say to me?!" Jiao glared back.

"You got corn in your ears? I said this abuse stops NOW!" Henry told him. "You're a monster and should be thrown in jail! We're not meal tickets so you can make money off of us, we're supposed to be a family!"

"Big Brother, please stop," Juwa frowned. "Father is already in a bad mood."

"I don't care!" Henry said.

The Jinnouchi siblings gasped to that.

"Listen, all of this is making me angry and if you don't change your attitude and start listening to your children, I'm going to show you the true meaning of pain, you dragon!" Henry threatened Jiao.

Jiao narrowed his eyes with a growl. "You selfish brat, I'm going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget!"

"Father, NO!" The Jinnouchi siblings cried out.

"Fine... I tried to warn you, but now you've made me angry." Henry glared with green eyes which of course only meant one thing.

Jiao was going after him to slap him, but Henry grabbed his wrist and squeezed it, crushing the bones. The Jinnouchi siblings looked a bit horrified.

"What has gotten into you, Jidou?!" Jiao glared at Henry before looking into his eyes. "Wait... You're not Jidou!"

"It's not him?" Juka replied. 

"That's what I said, you baka!" Jiao glared before glaring at Henry. "Who are you?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?!" Henry glared before flinging Jiao across the room, making him hit the wall before he looked to the Jinnouchi siblings. "Get out of here, now! I don't want any of you to get hurt ever again."

"Who are you though?" Jurietta asked.

"Let's just say I'm a friend of your brother's." Henry told them.

The Jinnouchi siblings then and ran off, leaving Henry and Jiao by themselves. Jiao soon got up and looked up in horror to see that Henry was now big and green, snarling at the Japanese man.

"What ARE you?" Jiao asked. "WHO are you? Where is Jidou?!"

Henry looked down at him, growling and picked up him by his shirt which made Jiao yelp.

"Your son doesn't like how you're treating him and his brothers and sisters, so I'm going to help them escape from the likes of YOU," Henry snarled at the man. "If you're smart, you'll listen to me, or you'll be smashed from where you stand."

"Put me down, you monster!" Jiao struggled.

"The only monster I see is you!" Henry glared.

"If you kill me, where are my children going to live?" Jiao asked. "They have nowhere else to go."

"Not from what I heard, I'm going to help them, and they're never going to deal with you ever again!" Henry glared.

"You remind me of Jidou," Jiao glared back. "He has a Demon Tiger inside of him, he's a demon. I was going to abandon him a long time ago, but his mother interfered, so I let him stay, he has no friends, all the others call him a monster," He then grinned. "A demon... It was thanks to me, and I don't regret it!"

Henry soon grabbed Jiao and dragged him off somewhere.

"Let go of me!" Jiao demanded. "Where are you taking me?!"

Henry didn't answer him as he kept dragging him.

"Let me go and maybe I won't KILL those kids!" Jiao demanded. "Do you hear me? I'll kill ANYBODY who stands in my way! I am Jiao Jinnouchi!"

Eventually, they were at the prison, and Henry was back to normal though and had Jiao with him.

"May I help you?" The warden asked.

"This man should be in jail." Henry told him as he had a secret plan.

"For what?" The warden asked.

"Nothing!" Jiao replied. "I didn't do anything!"

"You've done horrible things to your children and more!" Henry glared.

"You got no proof!" Jiao glared back.

"Oh, no?" Henry replied, taking out a tape recorder he kept hidden in his shirt and soon played it to show the warden what Jiao had said about his family and how he would even kill them.

"I... I... I..." Jiao stammered.

"You... You... YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" The warden glared, dragging Jiao away. 

"No! You can't do this to me! That kid set me up!" Jiao cried out. "I'll be back, kid! I WILL BE BACK!"

Henry then smiled as he got Jiao arrested and soon came back to the Jinnouchi siblings to tell them that they wouldn't have to worry about their abusive father anymore. 

"You did that for us?" Jurietta asked.

"I sure did." Henry smiled.

"You mean we're free?" Juka asked.

"Yes, you are." Henry told them.

The Jinnouchi siblings looked to each other and soon cheered from about freedom from their father.

Juwa and Joutro hugged Henry as tears ran down their faces. "Thank you!" 

"It was no problem," Henry told them as he hugged them back. "Also, I don't know when yet, but I'm going to help you find your cousin Natsuki. She sounds important to you guys." 

"Then it looks like this is it..." Joichi said. "Shoyu Weenie is no longer a band. I've never felt happier."

"Thank you, um, what's your name?" Jitan asked.

"Henry Chan." The Chinese boy replied.

"Chan... You're the son of that guy that Dad's been trying to go up against for years, Charlie Chan?" Juki replied.

"I didn't know about that, but yes, my father is Charlie Chan." Henry said.

"And is it true that he has ten children?" Jikiru asked.

"Yes, there's me, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter." Henry nodded.

"Could we have our brother back now?" Jikiru asked.

"I can get him back in a snap, and I'm sure my friends back in CN City can get you to your cousin if you all come with me." Henry suggested.

The Jinnouchi siblings looked at each other then nodded to the oldest of the Chan Siblings.

"Okay, just come with me," Henry said. "The hotel should be able to have rooms for all of you if we can find a place to put you all until we find a way to get you to your cousin."

The Jinnouchi siblings huddled together as Henry took the device out before soon teleporting them away from Japan and back into CN City.

"Maybe Kim Nakamura will come visit with her friends," Jitan commented. "She loves visiting with her friends."

"Kim Nakamura?" Henry asked. "Who's that?"

"One of our only friends who has a crush on Jidou," Jitan explained. "She lives in America somewhere, we don't know where, but she left with a gymnastics team a long time ago. She used to visit us a lot whenever Father wasn't around."

Soon enough, Henry came back with the Jinnouchi siblings.

"Henry! You're back!" Eddy beamed.

"What? You didn't think I was?" Henry replied.

"Well, Alexandra was worried about you." Eddy said.

Alexandra just glared at him.

Jikiru, Jiruchi, Jorchi, and Jinita were staring at Justine, Abby, Brianna, and Cindy.

"Uh, do we have something in our teeth?" Cindy asked.

"I've never seen such a beautiful American girl such as yourself." Jinita replied.

"Oh, please, I'm not beautiful, I'm plain." Cindy said.

"Ease up, I'm spoken for and so are these guys." Abby firmly told the boys who looked interested in them. 

"Abby's right... Even if she wasn't exactly nice about it," Brianna said. "Don't worry though, you'll find someone amazing someday. Like, your brother Jidou is right here and he's happy to see you guys."

"Guys? Is that you?" Jidou asked.

The Jinnouchi siblings had tears in their eyes and hugged their big brother.

"The nightmare is finally over." Juka smiled.

"Where is Father?" Jidou asked.

"In jail, thanks to Henry's help." Juwa replied.

"And I'm going to help you guys get to your cousin Natsuki and your great-grandmother Sakae, it'll take some time though, but you can count on me to help you out." Henry promised the Jinnouchi siblings.

"And us too!" The rest of the group added.

"Thank you all, and if I may, I have a request, with your permission of course." Jidou said.

"Sure, what is it?" Henry asked.

"Please allow me to take the lovely lady out to dinner and a movie as an apology." Jidou replied.

"Jo will be happy to go with you." Henry said.

"Wait, what?" Jo blinked.

"Jo, come on," Henry told her. "Some dinner and a movie won't hurt you."

"Oh, all right," Jo shrugged. "I guess it won't hurt."

"Why does he think that Jo is a lovely lady?" Eddy whispered to Ed and Double D. "I mean... Jo looks more like a boy than anything else." 

"You know I can hear you, right?" Jo deadpanned.

Eddy then looked over at the jockette and chuckled nervously.

"Maybe he can tell that Jo is an interesting person deep down and would like to get to know her better." Double D shrugged.

"Plus it's a one-time thing like that date Mike went on with Wendy at that dude ranch where Shaggy was feared because of his ancestor." Ed spoke up.

"When did you get so philosophical?" Eddy rolled his eyes.

"It varies." Ed replied.

"Man, first Hiei, and now this guy?" Duncan chuckled. "Man, Jo sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Duncan... Zip it." Henry said.

"Yeah? Or else what?" Duncan replied.

"Jo will make your nightmares come true?" Henry suggested.

"I'll be quiet then." Duncan replied.

"That might be the best thing to do." Henry said.

Duncan just rolled his eyes in defeat.

"I just hope Kim doesn't get tore up about this date." Jikuri said as Jidou was going to go out on a little date with Jo due to his crush on her.

"Maybe she won't." Juwa replied.

"I hope you're right." Jikuri said.

"I guess this Kim girl means a lot to you guys too?" Henry asked.

"Well, she IS a family friend." Jikuri told him.

"Well, don't worry," Henry replied. "I'm sure we'll find this Kim girl somewhere."

"We'll worry about that later," Cindy said. "Um... You and Jidou should switch back though. No offense, but you guys kinda look the same."

"Ah, it's okay, I know what you mean." Henry said.

And so, the Jinnouchi siblings were going to stay at the hotel for a while until the others could help them out more later.

"Our heroes have saved the day once again and everything turned out well in the end," Ben soon narrated again. "Jo and Jidou soon went out on their date."

"It's NOT a date!" Jo cried out.

"You said it was earlier!" Ben replied. "You're a girl, he's a guy, you're doing something. It's obviously a date."

"Whatever!" Jo rolled her eyes. "Just finish up with your stupid narration."

"Then I will," Ben replied. "And you have fun with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jo glared.

"Sure, if you say so," Ben replied. "Anyway, in the thrilling, long-awaited conclusion, the two soon went off together. Hopefully I will myself soon with that woman Hazel who helps out Snooper and Blabber from The Detective Agency."

Ben's phone then buzzed and he got a text message from Hazel which said "Are you busy tonight?". Jo rolled her eyes as Ben soon walked off to text with Hazel as she walked off with Jidou.

"So, uh, what do you do for fun around here?" Jidou asked Jo as they explored the city together.

"Well, we have this place called Club Paradise that Bugs Bunny owns." Jo replied. 

"Let's go there then." Jidou said.

"All right, but we gotta dress up a little, it's kinda fancy." Jo said.

They soon went into the clothing store to get some new clothes.

"This is the only time I'm gonna be wearing a dress now." Jo told Jidou.

"Aww, why not?" Jidou replied. "You're beautiful. You should show it."

"No, I can't, because I'll get made fun of." Jo told him.

"Who cares? They are just jealous because they don't have inner beauty like you." Jidou replied.

"I hear that a lot." Jo shrugged as she soon wore a midnight blue dress that matched her eyes.

"Now that's a good look for you." Jidou smiled to the jockette.

"Um, thanks, man," Jo replied. "Man, I feel really weird wearing this."

"You look so beautiful." Jidou said.

"Whatever," Jo said. "Let's just get this over with."

Jidou wore a suit as they left the dress shop together and they soon went to get in line for Club Paradise.

"Nice dress, Jo!" Kevin laughed. "I guess you ARE a girl!"

A shadow hand soon whacked Kevin away, making him yell out and crash into his house.

"Hey... I didn't do that..." Jo blinked.

"Actually, that was me." Raven said as she came to see her cousin as she was shown to be with Robin.

"Raven?" Jo replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We're on a date," Raven blushed. "Me and Robin."

"Hey, Jo." Robin waved to the jockette.

"Hey, buddy," Jo smirked a bit to the leader of the Teen Titans. "So, you two took my advice after that trouble in Tokyo, huh?"

"Pretty much..." Raven admitted before seeing Jidou. "That's not Justine. What's going on?"

"I am Jidou Jinnouchi," Jidou replied. "I will be Jo's date for the night."

Raven looked confused and looked at her cousin.

"Long story, Cous." Jo told her.

Raven shrugged a bit, but soon went along with it. Magilla Gorilla soon came out as the bouncer and began to let people inside once the doors were opened that night.

"Disneyville has House of Mouse, we got Club Paradise," Jo said. "Not sure what Nicktropolis has though."

"Wait a minute, who's this young man with you?" Magilla asked Jo.

"It's okay," Jo replied. "He's with me."

"I've never seen him before." Magilla said.

"Don't worry, this is a one time thing, plus he's a friend." Jo said.

"Well, okay, if you say," Magilla shrugged and then let the two go inside as Raven and Robin followed after as they were dating tonight themselves. "Raven with Robin the Boy Wonder? I thought he liked that Starfire girl."

Jidou looked around in awe. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah, it sure is something else." Jo said as she led him inside to a table.

Scott, Lightning, and Chicken were there with their girlfriends and as soon as they saw Jo, they did a spit take.

"Is that Jo?!" Scott asked.

"Wearing a dress?!" Chicken added.

"I can't believe it..." Lightning said. "Jo is a woman!"

Scott and Chicken looked annoyed and aggravated.

"What?" Lightning asked. "What'd I say?"

"Seriously, what do ya see in him?" Chicken asked Ellody. "You're so smart and he's so... Well... Ya know..."

"Well, he makes me happy, even if he isn't exactly all there." Ellody replied.

Chicken rolled his eyes a bit from that.

"All right, before any of you get any ideas, I know, I'm wearing a dress, and I'm hanging out with this kid, but this is a one time thing!" Jo glared. "I know I promised I'd be a little nicer, but so help me, if you make fun of me for this in school later or spread stories about me, I WILL HAUNT YOUR NIGHTMARES FOR ETERNITY! GOT IT?!" 

The others soon nodded quietly and nervously.

"Good! Now let's all have some fun!" Jo then told them. "Hit it, Mojo!"

Mojo nodded as he soon began to play music for everybody.

"D-Do you want to dance with me?" Jidou asked Jo.

"Eh, sure, why not?" Jo shrugged.

The two soon went to move out onto the dance floor with the other couples as they also got up to dance to the song before someone bumped into Jo.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, Jo." Ms. Keane said as she was dancing with Professor Utonium.

"Ah, it's okay, Ms. K," Jo said before seeing who her teacher was dancing with. "Ah, the Professor? I had a feeling about you two during the last Parent Teacher Night in school when you were telling him about Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Yes, you see, Professor Utonium and I are going out now," Ms. Keane smiled. "You won't believe how excited the Girls were."

"I can imagine." Jo chuckled.

"Who's this young man with you?" Professor Utonium asked.

"My name is Jidou Jinnouchi," Jidou bowed to the two adults. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Never seen him before." Ms. Keane said.

"He's from Japan, he kinda has a thing for me," Jo told them. "I'm taking him out tonight to be nice."

"Aww... That's very sweet of you." The Professor replied.

"Yeah, I try to be." Jo said.

"Well, we'll let you kids be," Ms. Keane smiled. "You have fun now."

"You too, Ms. K, you have fun with the Professor." Jo replied.

Ms. Keane and the Professor soon went back to dancing as Jidou and Jo went back to their own dancing.

"Sorry if I keep stepping on your foot," Jo said to Jidou. "I'm not that good a dancer."

"You're really good though, at least, I think so." Jidou said.

"That's very nice to say," Jo replied. "I'm just not much of a dancer. Also, I hope the others can find your cousin so you can maybe live with her and don't have to worry about your old man anymore. I mean, I'd never do that stuff to my own kids if I have any."

"You have no idea of all the abuse we had to take from Father," Jidou said. "And he wanted to make sure that I had no friends all because I have a demon inside of me!"

"Well, don't let him get to you and ruin your night, okay?" Jo said. "You don't have to worry anymore as long as The Cartoon League is by your side."

"The who now?"

"We're basically heroes with our own amazing abilities."

"Wow!"

The two continued to dance, and soon the song ended, and everyone applauded from the music.

"Evening. Evening. Good to see ya. Evening. Nice date, Doc." Bugs Bunny chuckled as he walked from the crowd with his own date who was of course, Lola Bunny.

"That's the famous Bugs Bunny in person!" Jidou beamed. "This night keeps on getting better!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jo shrugged. 

It was mostly a good night for everyone, especially for Jidou, even though it wouldn't last long.

Then soon enough, Jo was taking Jidou back to the hotel.

"Thank you for the nice evening, I had a fun time." Jidou smiled.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun," Jo said. "I guess you kinda deserved a break after the trouble you and your siblings went through, and we'll find a way to get you guys back to your cousin. Maybe she'll let you live with her."

"That would be nice." Jidou nodded.

Jidou then looked over to see a yellow rose and he picked it up to give to the jockette. "This is for you."

"Oh, well... Thank you," Jo said. "It's really nice."

"You're welcome... Well... I guess I better get some sleep after the day I've had." Jidou said.

"Yeah, sounds good, kid," Jo said to him. "Good night."

"Good night, my lady." Jidou said before kissing her on the cheek before going back into the hotel.

"Wow..." Jo whispered.

"So, how did it go?" A male voice asked her.

Jo yelped as she saw Henry sitting on the bench. "How long have YOU been there?!"

"Eh, long enough, I guess." Henry shrugged.

"You here to spy on me or something?" Jo rolled her eyes then.

"No. Even though Duncan and Eddy wanted to." Henry said.

"Typical of 'em." Jo replied before she then went to the bench and sat down next to him, staring at the flower.

"Something on your mind?" Henry asked.

"It's just... No guy's ever kissed me before..." Jo said. "I just thought maybe guys weren't my thing, and that's when I met Justine after I saved her from Hunter Dastardly one night."

"You still love Justine, right?" Henry asked.

"Of course I do, but no guy's ever treated me like a real woman like this kid does." Jo replied.

"Well, he really seems to like you." Henry said.

"I can't imagine why." Jo shrugged to herself.

"But I do," Henry said which made Jo look at him. "Because you understand what it's like to get hurt by a family member."

Jo didn't say anything, but he was right. She did get hurt mentally, but not physically. "It hurts so much..." she admitted softly.

"I know it's tough, but you can work through it, even if it might hurt, it's best to keep moving forward." Henry advised.

"And we're going to help them, right?" Jo asked.

"Of course we are." Henry replied.

"How'd you get so wise anyway?" Jo asked. "Because you're almost in college?"

"My parents just raised me this way, I guess," Henry shrugged. "My mom always had great advice."

"Don't tell the others this, but you're my favorite out of the group, because you've helped me get through a lot," Jo said to him. "To be honest, you've always been like a big brother to me."

"That's very thoughtful for you to say, but don't worry, I won't tell the others about this." Henry promised.

Jo held out her hand then. Henry did the same and the two then shook hands.

"Great," Jo said. "I'm not in love with that kid, I just thought I'd do something nice for him."

"That was good of you, Jo," Henry nodded. "Even taking him to Club Paradise. We'll be sure to tell Mike what we can when she, June, and Dee Dee come back. I'm glad she's getting out more though, she seems stressed here sometimes."

"Can't say I blame her," Jo shrugged. "She's the leader and those bullies give her crap for being into girls and being an orphan, not to mention whenever she visits Nicktropolis and Eddy loses his mind whenever that Otto Rocket kid is concerned."

"Plus we gotta make sure she doesn't do TOO much since she does so much for us." Henry said.

"Right." Jo agreed.

"Well, I just thought I'd see how your night went," Henry said. "I'm gonna head home. Good night, Jo."

"Good night, Henry." Jo replied.

"By the way, you look great in a dress," Henry then said. "Don't let people get to you."

"Thank you." Jo said.

"Of course." Henry said on his way home.

Jo looked at the dress she bought tonight in its bag and decided to hold onto it rather than returning it to the store as she soon went home as well.

It was an nice evening for everyone, including Evan and Onyx. Evan sat on his bed that night as he thought about Onyx as he felt like he had fallen in love while Onyx felt the same way so much that Mitch making gagging noises and sticking his tongue out at his sister couldn't bother her.

"And that concludes our thrilling story for today," Ben concluded the story as he was at the coffee shop with his date, Hazel. "I have to say, it turned out so good in the end!"

Hazel was a beautiful blonde woman in a white blouse with a red jacket, a red skirt, and black flats.

"Thank you for seeing me," Ben beamed to the woman. "So nice to meet you in person, Hazel."

"Nice to meet you, Ben." Hazel smiled.

Ben smiled back then turned at the fourth wall. "Good night, everyone."

The End


End file.
